


Tri Abridged

by DigiConjurer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Abridged Script, Digitalverse - AU, deviations from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, who's up for some WTF?<br/>Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WTF, Man

I don't own digimon.

* * *

?: In the beginning, there was the creator… blah blah blah some philosophical concept none of you get blah de de blah blah de bleah.

_In the background, the corrupted digi-egg then appears. It then disappears a few seconds later.  
_

Alarm: This is Neo fucking Saiba. You have to the count of three to get the fuck up and face me-

_Tai puts the alarm into sleep mode, ready for a few more minutes of sleep._

Tai: Man, these telemarketers truly don't know when to stop calling.

_We then cut to a totally boring shot of a bridge. This time though, an alkonost has started to make it's nest near the top. Following that, we get shown a shot of a train, along with some cars._

_We then cut back to Tai, only for the first flash to occur._

Davis: The denouement for us finally came. In a way, this will work for our happy end.

_Davis falls to the ground, a smile frozen on his face._

_We then return to the present, where Kari is currently at the door to Tai's room. For some reason, she is holding a knife behind her back._

Kari: Taichi-senpai, notice me!

_She then knocks on the door, only to get no response._

Kari: Taichi-senpai, I'm going to kill you!

_Still, no response. Strangely, we refocus on Tai as the second flash occurs._

Yolei: Wasted potential. At the very least, I still have my arm.

_Yolei falls to the ground, finding herself in some sort mythical euphoria of despair._

Following that, an adarnamon chews on some fried hawkmon along with a recently killed seagull.

Kari: Tai, if you don't open this door right now…

_She slams her knife into the 'barricade', proceeding to smash the door into pieces._

Tai: Can I just have five more minutes, please?

_Kari then pulls his covers off, still brandishing her knife._

Kari: Do you want to die, Taichi-senpai?

Tai: Uh... No.

_Before Kari could answer, the third flash occurs._

Cody: Well, I got not nothing.

_He then fell to the ground, with a couple of nonexistent fangirls swooning over him._

_We then return once again to the real world, with Tai grabbing his digivice and another flash occurring right after.  
_

Ken: Dear Viewers, can someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on?

_Unlike the other dead people, all that was shown was his D-3._

_Once again, we return back to Tai._

Tai: Let's get the plot going, I guess.

Kari: Sounds like a wonderful, totally safe idea, Taichi-senpai.

_We then cut to a shot of Ken's D-3, which is quite a distance away. Strangely, the camera pans up to the sky, only to suddenly focus on Alphamon. Strangely, the royal knight is just standing there, looking like a complete idiot._

Alphamon: Let's dance.

_He then performed Darunia's dance, with 'Saria's Song' playing in the background._

_We finally return back to Tai, only for a montage of shots with no importance to the plot at all go by. Strangely, this leads us to a soccer team practicing._

_Then the hallway to a computer lab appears, only to return back to the soccer team._

_Here, we find Tai taking a nice long swig of liquid courage.  
_

Tai: hskfh ki vjv,ridsjfljrvgo;dlr jdgtl rfsdfdfsdf…

_The digidestined of courage then blacks out. When he awakes, a red sky hangs over him. Along with that, a familiar black haired girl dressed in a purple lolita outfit stood over him.  
_

Tai: Kari, is that you?

_The girl only laughs._

Girl #1: My friend, this all I can do for you at the moment. Hopefully, you'll still remember me...

_The girl then faded away, leaving Tai more confused than before. Strangely, the rest of the team now consisted of corpses._

_We then move towards the school, where were shown a shot of a staircase. The only thing of note, is the first appearance of Daigo._

Daigo: So, wanna fuck?

Girl #2: Sounds wonderful!

_Following that, were shown a variety of shots of different areas within the school. Only to cut to Sora holding a slip of paper._

Sora: Master Yamato, are you sure this amount is correct?

Matt: Yes, you stupid clone.

_As the chosen of "friendship" says that, Tai walks up to them._

Tai: Oh.

_Daigo then shows up, placing his hand on Tai._

Daigo: Did you bring it?

_Tai looked at the guidance counselor, sighing._

Tai: No.

Daigo: You're the last one I haven't been involved with sexually. As such, come to my office during lunch time.

Tai: Sure…

_Daigo walks away, only for Sora to walk up._

Sora: Fuck me, pheasant. I'm the closest thing you're getting to the real thing.

Tai: Uh… no.

Sora: Why not?

Tai: Because I said so?

Sora: Oh well.

_Matt then walks away._

Matt: Come on, my pretty little slave.

 _Sora and Tai then follow him for some reason_.

_We then cut away to a couple of shots of the city. Then, back to Tai and Matt at a table._

Matt: Wanna to come to my concert/group orgy this Sunday?

Tai: Teen-age wolves?

Matt: No stupid, we broke up and changed the name.

Tai: to what?

Matt: Robotic Harem, of course.

_Tai slightly coughed, possibly to hide his laughter._

Tai: Why?

Matt: None of your damn business.

Tai: Seriously?

_Matt then punches Tai in the lower stomach._

Tai: What the fuck, man? I'm just trying to enjoy my lunch! Also, I have a soccer game.

Matt: Fine then.

_Tai hands the ticket back._

Matt: Give me salt or give me death!

_Tai pours a bunch of salt in Matt's noodles._

Matt: Hey!

Tai: I'm making it super special!

Matt: Stop it! Are you even listening?

_Tai finally stops._

Tai: Typical Matt is typical.

Matt: Fuck you man.

_Some time passes, with us finding in Daigo's office._

Daigo: So, what kind of sexual interactions do you want to participate in?

Tai: Screw you.

_Tai then grabbed a lone cinnamon bun as Daigo talked._

Tai: I'm just going to have this.

_The chosen took a bite out of it, a strange feeling coming over him for a brief second.  
_

Daigo: Sounds good, Taichi.

Tai: Awesome!

Daigo: Are you sure you don't have a clue?

Tai: I have no clue, nya.

Daigo: Just put something down.

Tai: I like being with friends. Even if they're too far away, nya.

_Daigo holds up a picture of a naked girl playing in some water. Strangely, it looks as if he drew it with a pencil in his mouth._

Tai: Uh... sure, nya.

Daigo: Go learn to speak sexy, my friend.

_He then pulls out a picture of a naked girl with very large breasts._

Daigo: Dream big!

_We then cut to a shipping port, where a kuwagamon has just materialized._

Kuwagamon: I'm back, bitches!

_After, were shown a guy who likes Junpei from Persona 3. As such, he is naturally freaking out about the current situation.  
_

'Junpei': Hermes!

_Then we see Meicoomon again._

Meicoomon: How can it be again, if you didn't do the montage?

_Followed by Huckmon._

Huckmon: Seriously, do anyone actually remember me?

_The screen then fades to black, only to follow this up with a couple of shots of the school once again._

Tai: Izzy, come over here, nya!

_Izzy smiles and waves his phone at Tai. In that time, the two start the conversation without starting the conversation.  
_

Izzy: Sorry, but I got plans to raze the dig- I mean to eat dinner with my family.

Tai: So you're not coming, nya?

Izzy: How about Matt instead?

Tai: He has a concert. Joe is studying. And TK and Kari are doing who knows what, nya.

Izzy: Sucks to be you, my neko friend.

_Tai merely ignores the insult, looking off in the distance._

Tai: Sounds good, nya?

Izzy: I get it but, I'll just text Mimi anyway.

_Izzy types some stuff in the phone, possibly texting someone else along with Mimi._

Tai: But she's in America, nya…

_We are then shown a shot of some legs going across a crosswalk in a hastily put together shot of New York City. For some reason, the animators got lazy and made all the signs here written in Japanese.  
_

_Following that, we get to see the back of Mimi._

Mimi: Time to go, I guess.

We then cut back to Izzy, still on his phone.

Izzy: Interesting. She'll come, if you pay for the airfare.

Tai: Mimi is coming, nya!

Izzy: That remark will cost you 1.08 million yen.

Tai: But Americans don't use yen, nya.

_We then shift over to a shot of TK's legs._

TK: Sorry, I can't come that day.

Kari: You're dead to me.

TK: Go ahead and try.

_Kari swung her knife in TK's direction, only for the weapon to seemingly miss._

Kari: At the very least, say that you love me.

TK: No.

Kari: Fine then.

TK: Good conversation, lost girl.

_The two head across a crosswalk, with not a single car in sight._

Kari: How dare you!

TK: Make my day, Lily.

Kari: Oh really?

_The two reluctantly turn the corner, only for TK to shoot her in the head._

TK: In my defense, it was the best move for a gentlemanly asshole such as myself.

_A few seconds later, Kari gets back up as the bullet just pops out of her head._

TK: Yes, it is I, Evil TK. And second, you really don't want to know what the fuck she is.

_Kari only ignored the comment._

Kari: Goodbye, stupid!

_The two go their separate ways, only for TK to mug someone._

_We then cut to a prep school. Because at this point, let's make this more jumpier than DA03!_

Man: Test or die!

_We move over to Joe, with not so stellar grades._

Joe: Fucking great.

_We then cut to him texting Tai. Followed by a shot of that woman we all thought was Ken looking at a computer screen while talking on a phone._

Maki: There is an obvious answer to this.

Daigo: Yes...

Maki: They're at your momma's house, of course!

_Static fills the phone, forcing the two to disconnect._

_We then cut to Tai and Kari eating in their apartment, with a news report on._

Kari: I'm can't come. I'm murdering someone that day.

Tai: I'll be fine, nya.

Kari: Okay, Taichi-Senpai?

_The two turn to face the TV._

Newscaster A: This just in. 95% of viewers of fanfiction won't remember a single word I currently say after leaving this fic.

Kari: Sucks to be them!

Tai: Real mature, nya.

Kari: You actually gave a care, Taichi-Senpai?

Tai: Yes, nya!

Kari: Good for fucking you.

Tai: This is just wonderful, nya.

_Tai gets up from the table._

Kari: Goodbye stupid!

_Tai finally walks away, only to go grab his bike and text Sora. After, he heads off and catches a brief glimpse of Meiko._

Meiko: Tick tock, destiny awaits for you, neko of courage.

_We then cut to Sora, who is stripping out of her uniform._

Sora: I just can't decide. Where's master when you need him?!

_As the "slave" types on her computer, her digital clock glitches the numbers into all seven's._

_After, we cut to Izzy eating dinner.  
_

Izzy: Truly a wonderful meal.

?: Is that so?

_A figure dressed in a white mage outfit now stood before him, claymore in hand._

Izzy: What do you want?

?: Your death.

Izzy: Are you so sure, Chaos?

?: If that is what balances things out within the digitalverse, so be it.

_She then slammed the claymore through the chair, killing the digidestined of knowledge instantly._

Chaos: I did it...

_She then collapsed to the ground, her body convulsing for a couple of seconds. After, she picked herself up and searched the dead body. While there wasn't many interesting things on him, she could at least take Izzy's digivice and phone for later._

_We then cut to TK and Matt._

TK: So, how's 'mom'?

_Matt only rolls his eyes._

Matt: When were you a part of this family?!

TK: What do you mean?

_TK is then slammed against a wall._

_After, we cut to Tai on his bike as the episode ends._


	2. Of Fanmons & Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we start to deviate from canon.

_The intro theme of 'butterfly' plays, showing off all our favorite characters. Well except for Izzy, who has been replaced with Chaos for the time being.  
_

_After, we cut to a woman and her child ducking, due to Kuwagamon attempting to kill them. Following that, the massive bug destroys some things,_

_Were then shown a shot of Tai in shock. Followed by more shots of destruction. And finally, back to Tai heading off on his bike to an unknown destination._

_We then cut to Chaos and a Blackgatomon enjoying a piece of cake at a restaurant._

Chaos: It's good to see you again, my partner. Even if you're not in your proper form.

Blackgatomon: You too, Chaos.

_The two hug, only for Izzy's phone to go off. Chaos makes a quick glance at it, possibly attempting._

_After, we then cut back to Kuwagamon and Tai._

Tai: Seriously, nya?!

_Kuwagamon then flies through a distortion. Following that, we cut to Joe typing on something in a library._

Joe: Just fucking great, once again.

_We then cut to Sora, who is standing somewhere while looking at her phone. Following that, we're then shown a shot of New York and then back to Tai._

Tai: Okay then, nya.

Kuwagamon: Oh Tai, you're so dreamy…

_Kuwagamon charges at Tai, only for the neko to get out of the way in the nick of time._

Kuwagamon: Don't play hard to get with me, my love.

_What followed was a game of cat and mouse, only for Tai's digivice to fall out of his pocket. Tai claws at it, noticing the destroyed structure in the background._

Tai: Nya…

_He grabs hold of his digivice with his right paw, which is now covered with snow white cat fur. What follows, is a second game of cat and mouse, ending at the  
_

Kuwagamon: I found you!

_Kuwagamon then smashes Tai's bike, only for flashes of destroyed stuff to suddenly appear for our enjoyment._

Tai: Last chance I got, nya.

Kuwagamon: Awww, your so cute…

_Tai's digivice flashes, only for agumon to appear. Strangely, the dino appears to be part cat as well._

**Neko Flame!**

_A bunch of fireballs shoot out of the rookie's mouth, slamming into Kuwagamon and knocking the bug over._

Agumon: Tai!

_The cat dinosaur then hugs her feline master._

Tai: Agumon, nya!

_Tai hugs Agumon back._

Agumon: You're coming back to us.

Tai: Thanks, I guess?

Agumon: I'll explain later!

_After saying that, Kuwagamon gets back up._

Tai: Let's do this, nya!

Agumon: Oh yeah!

_Tai holds his digivice up, a bright light engulfing the digimon._

**Agumon warp digivolve too… Elysiamon!**

_Scanning…_

**Elysiamon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Terra Spear, Dramon Destroyer, Holy Flame  
**

**.**

**Tai: Awesome, nya!**

**Elysiamon: It's a shame in a way though. Being a technical demon.**

**Tai: Huh?**

**Elysiamon: Never mind.**

_Scan Complete._

_In the place of the cat-dino hybrid, stood a woman draped in what appeared to be an orange armor dress and holding a large metal lance._

Elysiamon: Bring it on, mothra.

_The mega then slams her lance into the digimon, only for it to disappear through a new rift. On the other side, they found themselves on a cliff. Which gave away  
_

_We then cut to Tai shouting. Strangely, his clothes now resembled a black cloak to cover his naked gatomon anthro body. He then pulled his phone out and called Kari._

Kari: I'm busy, so just go to Haneda.

Tai: Why, nya?

Kari: That's where the plot is, Taichi-Senpai!

_Tai then hung up, wondering what the fuck his murderer of a sister was even talking about._

Unknown: Hey!

_Tai turned around, seeing Daigo standing by a black vehicle._

Tai: Oh hi…

Daigo: Get into the sexmobile!

_Reluctantly, Tai joins Daigo in the vehicle. Following that, we then cut to Kari. Strangely, the digidestined was currently slicing up a corpse with her knife._

Man #1: Come with us, bitch.

_Kari only smiled, a black shadow grabbing hold of the man._

_We are then treated to a couple of shots of Haneda Airport. Following that, we get shown Elysiamon and Kuwagamon fighting. Then, it was back to Tai and Daigo driving. As they drove, Tai got to watch the two digimon fight._

Tai: What exactly are you?

Daigo: A sexy friend with connections.

_We are zoomed back to behind the van, where a girl riding on a broomstick is following them. We then cut back to the fight._

**Terra Spear!**

_Kuwagamon is then knocked back into an airplane, only to get back up. Thankfully, Tai and Daigo arrive just in time._

Tai: Thanks, nya.

_As Tai runs off, Daigo takes a deep breath._

Daigo: I did it. I hope you're proud of me now...

_We then cut to Tai, who has just reached Elysiamon._

Tai: Are you alright, Nya?

_Elysiamon nodded, taking a purple fireball attack from her opponent._

**Heck Spark!**

_A burst of electricity slammed into Kuwagamon, knocking the bug digimon back._

_Tai turned around, finding Mimi standing there. Strangely, the digidestined of sincerity was dressed in a camo green sundress with a teenage girl standing beside her. Said girl was draped in a green trenchcoat and gloves._

Mimi: Let's do this, Witchmon!

_Scanning…_

**Witchmon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Special Moves: Baluna Gale, Heck Spark**

**.**

**Witchmon: I'm pretty certain I'm supposed to be an entirely different digimon right now.  
**

**Mimi: Nonsense! Nobody will even notice the difference!  
**

**Witchmon: I'll just take your word for it...**

_Scan Complete._

**Baluna Gale!**

_A gale of air slammed into the opponent, followed by a spear stab from Elysiamon._

_Following that, Chaos and her blackGatomon ran up._

**BlackGatomon warp digivolve too… Ninamon!**

_In place of the cat, a succubi rabbit ninja thing took over for it._

_Scanning…_

**Ninamon**

**Ultimate, Despair**

**Special Moves: Lustful Embrace, Shuriken Storm**

**.**

**Chaos: While not the same, it'll work.**

**Ninamon: Jealous, are we?**

**Chaos: ...  
**

_Scan Complete._

Mimi: Oh Chaos?

Chaos: Yes?

Mimi: Could you come here, sweetie?

_Chaos walked over, only to have vines grab hold of her.  
_

Chaos: If you have a bone to pick with Usagi, you have to go through me first.

_Mimi only rolled her eyes and Chaos sliced through the vines.  
_

Mimi: You always were the author's favorite.

_Chaos only ignored her as Sora stumbled up to them, with Biyomon following right behind._

Sora: U'm net drpnk…

**Biyomon semi-warp digivolve too… Valkyrimon!**

_Scanning…_

**Valkyrimon**

**Ultimate, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Fenrir Sword, Punishing Storm**

**.**

**ClockworkBiyomon: Seriously?**

**Unknown: Looks like someone is jealous…**

**ClocworkBiyomon: That isn't a ultimate at all, it's a mega!**

**Unknown: Artistic license, probably.**

_Scan Complete._

_In biyomon's place, now stood a pink feathered archer thing. Strangely, a ball in chain hung on her lower right talon._

Tai: Yay, nya!

_Following right behind, came Matt and Gabumon._

Matt: It's a shame in a way. I was so close to figuring it all pout and then it happens.

**Gabumon warp digivolve too… Frostmon!**

_In the place of the wolf, now stood an anthro wolf in a large battle suit. You know, like the ones in those mech anime._

_Scanning…_

**Frostmon**

**Mega, Data**

**Special Moves: Mach Ice, Frost Blade**

**.**

**Matt: No use hiding it.**

**Tai: Huh?**

**Matt: Just call me Lupe.**

**Tai: No, nya! We are not doing pulling that sort of twist!  
**

**Lupe: We just did.**

_Scan complete._

**Crimson Lightning!**

_Everyone turned around, finding Myotismon and TK standing there._

_Scanning…_

**Myotismon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**Special Moves: Crimson Lightning, Grisly Wing  
.**

**Myotismon: I hate fangirls.**

**TK: Why?**

**Myotismon: They always seemed to be attracted to me for some fucking reason.**

**TK: That seems like a "you" problem.**

_Scan Complete._

_With that, Kari walked up, pulling the bodies of complaints girl and Valia behind her. As she reached the group, Chaos killed her._

Chaos: Many people die everyday in the digitalverse since it's begun. Deal with it, wusses!

**Terra Spear!**

_Elysiamon slammed her lance into Chaos, only for the white mage to pull her claymore out._

**Heck Spark!**

_Lightning shot out of Witchmon, only to gravitate towards the claymore._

Chaos: Wanna know something? I could go all day and still not fall to the likes of you people.

**Fenrir Sword!**

_Valkyrimon slammed her sword into the opponent, only to watch it shatter against Chao's claymore._

**Mach Ice!**

_Frostmon charged towards Chaos, only for the white mage to stab her weapon into him. She then flung the mega behind her and into a nearby airplane.  
_

TK: Totally didn't see that coming, whatsoever.

**Grisly Wing!**

_Unlike the rest of the digimon, Myotismon was more focused on Kuwagamon. As such, his swarm of bats slammed into his target, only for the champion digimon to be seized by a massive hand._

Lupe: What… the… fuck?

_After saying that, Chaos walked up to Matt._

Chaos: Welcome back to the digitalverse, where WTF is king!

_We then cut to Sora._

Sora: Master Yamato, is it over?

_We are then shown the group mostly sitting in a circle._

Mimi: What just happened?

_Everyone looked towards Chaos._

Chaos: I believe you people have a listening problem.

_After saying that, Kari walked up to them. Strangely, everyone considered this perfectly normal in the scheme of things. After, we're shown a couple of shots of faces, followed by the back of Huckmon._

Huckmon: Viewer, you're probably wondering why I of all digimon am even here in this episode. Personally, I am just here to serve as a constant reminder and/or hope that I'll do something cool in one of the upcoming episodes.

_Following that, we get shown a shot of the back of the group. Only for TK to turn around and notice a whole bunch of men in black._

Man #1: Yes, I'm at the first stop. You need to give need the clue!

Man #2: This is the greatest job ever! All we have do is stand and not look at the camera.

TK: Great, you people.

Lupe: Judging by the way they're acting, possibly clockwork digimon?

TK: Maybe.

Tai: A van, nya!

_The chosen then walk back over to the van, which was currently being driven by Maki._

Maki: She definitely does not pay enough to deal with these people…

_After, the episode ends._


	3. Disconnect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other words, the long talky episode that veers extremely close to filler.

_The intro plays for all your viewing enjoyment._

_Instead of the usual intro theme of "Butterfly", "Hirari" from Digimon Savers/Data Squad plays instead. Because you know what, they overuse "butterfly" in the first four episodes alone. Don't get me wrong. For as much as I enjoy the song along with "Brave Heart", you got have a little more variety than that._

_We then cut to an overhead shot of the van, only to be shown the inside of it._

Lupe: Who the heck is this woman?

Sora: Master Yamato, she looks really scary.

Mimi: So, where's Joe?

TK: Studying.

Tai: That's truly a shame, nya.

Sora: At least we got Mimi back!

_Mimi only rolls her eyes._

Mimi: Yes, but we lost Izzy.

_Her gaze then focuses on Chaos._

Chaos: You people really don't get it, do you?

Mimi: Like you have any right to say that, having killed everyone at least three times.

Tai: Old habits just die hard.

Chaos: It's not that simple...

Mimi: Then please explain yourself, slut.

Chaos: I went against the rules and was punished. But by doing so, I've made sure the rest of this fucking multiverse actually has a fighting chance!

Mimi: Wait, what just happened?

_Chaos then cracks a weak smile._

Chaos: What's done is done, magical girl. We don't want another Mahora, do we?

_Following that, we're shown a shot of Huckmon._

Huckmon: Does anyone even remember Digimon Fortune?

_We then cut to Joe on a computer, looking at an article._

_After, we're shown a flashback of Joe beating up one of the men in black over a pickle sandwich. The flashback then ends, only for someone to bang on his window. He then pulls the curtains away, revealing Gomamon. Strangely, the only thing different about him  
_

Joe: Gomamon!

Gomamon: How's my favorite gangster doing?

_The two then hug._

_We then cut to a shot of Japan at night, where you can just barely see Meicoomon.  
_

_Following that, we cut to a newscast which is showing shots of Odiaba._

Newscaster: It turns out I have a sister! Oh, no one really cared? Also, digimon are really super duper bad!

_We then cut to Sora looking at the screen._

Sora: No…

_Then to Chaos, who is staring at a computer screen._

Chaos: Truly a shame. You chose the coward's way out of this. But alas, it is what had to be done.

_She pulls a flash drive out, watching the data load onto it. After, she leaves the device on the desk and turns her back to it. In that time, a translucent figure swipes it away for future use.  
_

_We then cut to Mimi, who has just taken a shower. Strangely, her phone has a stolen monzemon figurine hanging from it. Which, can now be bought in the real real world.  
_

Mimi: She got to have some weakness…

_Followed by Joe and Gomamon._

Gomamon: Astamon, I'm off to Washington. And yes, I'm old enough to purchase grass.

_Next is TK, who isn't too happy about wearing a tie. At the very least, he is wearing a fedora._

TK: I hereby damn this tie to death by airship!

_Next is Lupe cooking._

Lupe: Steak and bolts, my favorite.

_And finally, Tai and Kari._

Tai: Truly the media, nya. Never willing to dig deeper.

_We then cut to Agumon and what appears to be a possessed cloak sitting on their couch.  
_

Agumon: If only it were that simple…

'Cloak': I'm surprised you even care.

_Our attention is turned towards the screen, where a woman is being interviewed._

Woman: Hey! I ordered a pickle sandwich!

_We are then shown the balcony, where their mother is nowhere in sight._

'Cloak': Funny how the world works.

Agumon: They just don't take the time to know us, that's all.

_We then cut to Tai walking down the stairs, only to notice Lupe._

Tai: Hello, Lupe. Nya.

_The two walked out of the building._

Lupe: Words do hurt, no matter who speaks them.

_We then cut to the school, where the duo are heading to Daigo's office. In the background, a pair of girls are talking. Strangely, they seemed to be dressed in just black and grays that complimented their pale monotone skin._

Girl #1: I saw the Tanaka's dad at Haneda airport last night.

Girl #2: Interesting, do you think we should tell either of them?

Girl #1: Considering what's currently happening, we'll keep it our little secret…

Lupe: Let's go, kitty.

_They make their way into Daigo's office, only to freeze._

_By some truly purposeful plot-induced coincidence, Daigo wasn't there._

_Following that, they go to some random guy._

Guy: I'll erase this from your memory! Forget, forget, forget, beam!

_Both hybrids stared at him in confusion, only to go meet up with Sora and Chaos. At the very least, the white mage had decided to follow the rules  
_

_On a weird note, the animators got lazy and pasted Izzy in.  
_

Izzy: I'm ba-

_Before he could finish his sentence, Chaos flung him into the wall._

Tai: He wasn't there, nya.

Sora: Oh well. He'll probably pop up with some alien porn.

_After saying that, Mimi and Meiko walk up._

Chaos: Just flippin great.

Mimi: So, you decided to legitimately take his place? Quite brazen for an immortal bitch.

_Chaos made her weapon appear, only to make it disappear. After, Meiko sneezed and brought all their attention to her._

Sora: Didn't some gambler kill them all with a giant laser?

_Mimi slaps her._

Mimi: Matt, you need to discipline her.

Sora: Just shut up.

Mimi: Truly a disposable bitch.

_The bell then rings._

Mimi: Now Chaos, can you wonderfully take me to class?

Chaos: Fine.

_Mimi and Chaos walked away._

Sora: Bye, Mimi and Chaos!

Tai: You realized she just called you trash? Nya.

Sora: Do I look like I give a care?

Matt: Oh well.

Tai: Oh well, nya.

_We then cut to Meiko standing by a chalkboard._

Meiko: This totally isn't worth the shit to go through with this but, here goes. My name is Meiko Mochizuki.

_As she walked over to the back, a pistol fell out of her skirt and fired. Which, managed to kill an unnamed kid in the process. She then attempts to pick the gun out, only for a second pistol to copy the actions of the first._

Meiko: Shit. Not that the viewers will be able to figure me out at all.

She then successfully picks up both of her pistols and sits down behind Tai.

Teacher: Welcome to how to not die class. And you two fail.

_We then cut to after school. which one would expect to be far more rowdy._

Boy #1: So, do you see a digimon?

Boy #2: No way, just two creatures beating the crap out of each other at Haneda Airport!

Boy #1: They should all just kill themselves!

_After saying that, Lupe runs out and is stopped by Tai._

Tai: Stop, nya.

Lupe: But…

Tai: Nothing to see here, people. Nya.

_The two boys walk away, only to get to murdered offscreen. Strangely, it's was by neither Chaos or Meiko's hand._

Tai: Lupe, you just can't do that! Nya.

Lupe grabs hold of Tai's throat.

Lupe: How dare you!

Sora: Master Yamato, what the hell are you doing?

Lupe: Uh… Just being friends, of course!

_Sora rolled her eyes._

Sora: News, I'm guessing?

Lupe: Obviously, "slave".

Sora: Then let's have an orgy!

_We then get a shot of Fuji TV, With Meicoomon doing it's best Pumpkimon impression._

Meicoomon: Catch me if you can!

_We then cut to under a bridge, where all the digidestined minus Meiko currently are. Following that, we're then shown a bunch of shots of the digidestined._

Sora: There you are!

After saying that, Joe walks up.

Joe: I'm finally here, so what do you want with me?

_Mimi then runs up and hugs him._

Mimi: It's been way too long, now kiss me!

Joe: You haven't changed at all, for some reason,

_Then Sora walks up to the two._

Sora: Sorry about taking you away from your studying.

Joe: It's alright. I was in the middle of a five hour session on poop. It was quite shitty.

_We then cut to under the bridge._

Chaos: Here's our current situation. Other than the gate closing a year ago and any sign of the 02 gang disappearing.

TK: Our digivices started to act weirdly. You know, so I stole them and hid most of them in a rock.

_The other digidestined stared at him, only for TK to laugh._

Chaos: Okay then. Now, it says here that were cruddy connection unless it was wired.

Lupe: Sure…

Chaos: Along with that, space distortions and mutated digimon!

Tai: Space distortions and mutated digimon, nya?

_Chaos doesn't answer, looking off into space._

Kari: So, did you talk to Mr Sexy?

Tai: No, and why do you suddenly care? Nya.

Mimi: Did you see the news?

Kari: Truly terrible. They all deserve to die.

TK: Personally, I don't think it's fair to our digimon. Not that we brought any of them for some reason.

Lupe: I filed a complaint, with my fists.

Joe: Fucking scare tactics.

Tai: Even then, there is a grain of truth within all of this. After all, everyone's digimon did go all out upon Chaos.

Kari: Personally, we should just let her on me.

_Chaos pulled her claymore out, slamming it into Kari's stomach._

Chaos: Well, here's your chance to prove the digitalverse was right about me.

_The other digidestined stood there, frozen in place._

Chaos: Just as I thought. As long as you do something, there still is a chance.

_She made her claymore disappear, only for Kari to come back to life. Strangely, everyone seemed to be oblivious to what the interloper had said._

Mimi: I'm hungry, anyone want to go to lunch?

Joe: I can't.

Mimi: Why not?

Joe: I have studying. Heck, that leaves me a little time for my girlfriend.

_Everyone then stared at him, possibly attempting to understand the logic of that._

Mimi: It won't matter. Joe and I are a couple in the next movie.

_The screen then fades to black, only to cut to Mimi, Sora and Kari staring at Witchmon._

Witchmon: What do you think of my disguise?

Mimi: I'm not sure you really needed one but, okay.

Witchmon: Biyomon and Reapmon are over there.

_Scanning…_

**Reapmon**

**Champion, Virus**

**Special Moves: Reaper Slice, Death Eater**

**.**

**Kari: Took you long enough.**

**Reapmon: Good to have you, missing one.**

_Scan Complete._

_The champion pointed to her right, where the cloak thing was eating a cat while Biyomon was talking to birds._

_We then cut to a restaurant._

Woman: While you look silly, I'll let you in.

_The woman then leads them over to two tables._

Mimi: Hey, I ordered a pickle sandwich!

_While Mimi threatened to use some sort of magic on the chef, everyone else ate their meal._

Kari: Just kill him already!

Sora: No, Master Yamato would totally not agree with that.

_After saying that, Meiko walks by the window._

_Following that, we then cut to Tai heading towards Daigo's office. Somehow, Lupe has beaten him there._

Tai: Why are you here, nya?

Lupe: Don't take my line.

_Tai slides the door open._

Tai: I'm looking for answers, nya.

_The two head in, finding Daigo sitting there. Beside him, is a large stack of possibly alien pornagraphy._

Daigo: Hi, sexy.

Tai: What kind of job description is that?!

Lupe: Lead Producer/Main Agent for Jester Entertainment, Internet Police Officer, job counselor…

Tai: In other words, you're not a teacher? Nya.

Daigo: Being a sexy agent is my first job, cutey.

_He then makes a quick glance towards the two boys._

Daigo: Recently, infected digimon have appeared. As such, we need you sexy people to help us sexy people.

Tai: Infected digimon, nya?

Daigo: They got some sort of weird unsexy virus in them. which, makes them do unsexy things like rampage around.

Lupe: As in what?

Daigo: If only we knew that sexy answer…

Tai: A possible antidote, nya?

Daigo: Truly unknown and possibly sexy.

Lupe: So, what do you know about them? You already knew our secret.

Daigo: You sexy guys aren't what I would call discreet. That and a sexy walk-in named Gennai showed up for us.

Tai: Hey, That contradicts a plot point! Nya.

Daigo: One, this is a sexy fanfic. And two, it was just sexy info. But he did seemed to know a lot about you sexy people.

Tai: He did help us a bit, nya.

Daigo: If any other high-powered digimon show up, we would appreciate your help.

Lupe: Sounds good.

_Tai only looks down towards the floor._

_We then cut to TK and Chaos riding on bikes without helmets. Their digimon sit in the baskets, quite happy with themselves._

_Following that, we cut to a shot of Maki and a man in a conference room._

Man: Everyone is demanding information about this,

Maki: We're getting there. Just give us more time.

Man: Can you contact Gennai and work up some magic?

Maki: We can't contact him. You know, because that one stupid plot point in 02.

Man: Gather up what you can.

Maki: Yes sir.

_Maki then breathes a sigh of relief, pulling her cell phone out._

Maki: Yes?

Daigo: I passed "it" along.

Maki: That will make her happy. Oh wait, she's almost always that way!

_After, she put her phone away._

_We then cut to TK and Chaos._

TK: So, what do you need?

Chaos: I need guidance.

TK: On what?

Chaos: On becoming a good guy.

TK: I can't help you there.

Chaos: What do you mean?

TK: Know the color of your heart, and allow it to guide you.

Chaos: Color of my heart?

TK: It like what you said under the bridge.

Chaos: Yeah…

_We then cut to a hill overlooking a sunset._

Agumon: Tai, what the heck are you doing?

_Tai only ignores him._

_We then cut to Meicoomon._

Miecoomon: You would think she would be better at this than the rest of them.

_After, a spark of red lightning streaks across the sky.  
_

_We then cut to Lupe and Gabumon in a bedroom._

Gabumon: What's wrong, bud?

Lupe: When this is all said and done, will we be different?

Gabumon: Lupe…

_We then cut back Tai and Agumon._

Tai: Lupe is still the same. Maybe I'm wrong, nya.

Agumon: If I knew, I doubt any of us would be in this mess.

_We are then shown some shots of the sunset._

Tai: I just don't know anymore, nya.

Agumon: Tai…

_We then cut to morning, with Tai, TK, Kari and Agumon standing at a door._

Kari: Do we get to kill her for once?

Tai: No.

Kari: Fine.

_They then enter, finding the other digidestined minus Joe, Mimi and Meiko there. Along with them, were BlackGatomon and Biyomon._

Chaos: Well, this was Izzy's office.

Tai: And you're using it?

Chaos: Yep. It's a long story for another fanfic.

_After saying that, Mimi and Witchmon walked in._

Mimi: This better be worth it.

_After, BlackGatomon grabbed Biyomon and Agumon and flung them into a TV screen. Chaos turned the TV on, revealing the two digimon as the episode ends..._


	4. Sleeping with your eyes wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put things into perspective, there are 442 lines of dialogue in this part alone.  
> Other than that, this is canon to the main digitalverse stuff I do. It'll come clear soon enough...  
> See you soon!

_The intro plays._

_This time, 1000% Sparkling (English Version) from Negima?!. And yes, that is the title of the anime. As such, all the humans have been replaced with chibi's in oversized costumes. Here goes…_

_We start off with Tai, who is dressed like a purple cat. He was followed by Lupe, who was dressed like a robot. Next up was Sora, who was attempting to cosplay as a biyomon. Chaos was attempting to be Chaos, with Izzy doing the same. Mimi was dressed up as a purple version of Rosemon, with Joe and TK not getting the memo. Finally, Kari dressed as a succubus and Meiko was a cowgirl._

_After the credits finish, we begin where the last episode left off. In this case, Agumon and Biyomon getting out of the TV._

Chaos: Not sure why Izzy needed to rip off both Data Squad and Fusion.

_Mimi walks up to her, sighing in the process._

Mimi: Congratulations! You're still fucking useless!

_Chaos rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. As she did that, Sora looked at her phone for the time._

Sora: I have to go!

Kari: Same here!

_We then cut to Lupe talking on the phone with TK._

TK: Good, you're friends now. I thought you would be curled up in "mom's" wings, whimpering for her support.

Lupe: Shut up. Don't even call her that.

TK: We're meeting saturday, come or be killed. Bye.

_Matt hangs up, only for the scene to cut to TK. Just offscreen, muffled screaming is coming from his closet. TK only ignores it, proceeding to type something into a site for digidestined. Strangely, TK's favorites are in japanese yet, the options and his comment are in english._

_We then cut to the next day, where just about everyone except Matt, Joe and Meiko have gathered at one spot. While most of them looked refreshed, Chaos seemed slightly out of it._

Kari: Looks like Miss Murder was up all night. Now's my chance!

_Kari pulled her knife out, only for Chaos to knock the dagger away with her claymore._

Chaos: Fuck this running gag.

_She put her sword away, pulling a pair of aviator goggles out and handed them over to Tai._

Tai: Uh… sure, nya?

_Tai fitted the goggles on, finding he was now able to weird colored lines._

Chaos: Sadly, they don't grant you x-ray vision.

_We then cut to the digidestined's legs, where Witchmon, Agumon and Patamon are currently sitting._

Agumon: Tai, can we use that magical cyberspace thing again?

Tai made a quick glance at Chaos, who only shrugged.

Tai: Sounds good, nya.

_Chaos pulled Izzy's laptop out, typing some magic phrase out. After the three digimon were sucked in._

Chaos: Basically, we need you to use the goggles and follow the lines that appear to you.

Kari: Sounds good I guess.

_They then head off, only to see Meiko._

Meiko: It's funny in a way. We had many of stories to tell and yet, all it took was one deux ex machina of a laser to destroy all of it.

Sora: Is everything alright?

_Sora then ran up to Meiko._

Meiko: I'm looking for something I lost no, something we lost.

_After, Mimi walks up._

Sora: we can show you around, if you want?

Meiko: You don't understand, do you? This is something only I can achieve.

_Sora grabs hold of Meiko's hand._

Sora: We're also looking for something.

Mimi: You can count on us, except for Chaos of course!

_The two then pull Meiko away, with the Meiko giving Chaos a quick glance._

_We then cut to a shot of an escalator._

Sora: What are you looking for, Meiko?

Meiko: It's a cat digimon thing.

_We then cut to the digidestined standing on a platform._

Chaos: How it's working?

Tai: Quite good, nya.

_We are then shown a series of shots of the digidestined doing things._

_Following that, we cut to Joe in a classroom._

Teacher: Fourth row and behind must test harder or they'll face my wrath!

Joe: I just can't fucking win…

_We then cut to the digital world with Alphamon heading to the other world._

Alphamon: I know you're here, omega. If you don't plan to show yourself, I'll just have to make you.

_We then cut back to the digidestined._

Meiko: I'll look myself.

Sora: Are you sure?

Meiko: Yes.

_She then walked away, putting a couple bullets into Chao's left leg._

Chaos: Kids these days...

_She made a quick examination of her wounds, taking a deep breath as the digidestined walked away._

Tai: Are you alright?

Chaos: I had the entire digitalverse dropped on me. So yeah, I'll be alright.

Tai: Where are you going, nya?

Kari: To a Ferris wheel, Taichi-Senpai.

_We then cut to the ferris wheel, where Lupe and Gabumon are waiting._

Gabumon: Come on.

Sora: Master Yamato?

Matt: Yeah…

_We then cut up to Tai and Lupe standing by the Ferris wheel._

Lupe: Bury the hatchet?

Tai: Yep, nya!

_The two get into the next car and ride to the top._

Tai: There it is, nya!

_We are then shown a large mass of red data lines converging in one place. After, the two head off to it's location with rain falling down._

_We then cut to Maki._

Maki: She isn't happy about this.

Daigo: Mr Sexy will find them!

_We then cut to Meicoomon._

Meicoomon: It's time.

Meiko: Mei, I see you!

Meicoomon: Crud.

_Meicoomon runs behinds an A/C unit, only to be met by Huckmon._

_After, Alphamon pops out._

Alphamon: Surprise, Motherfuckers!

_As he said that, a red aura engulfed Meicoomon only for the cat digimon to run away._

Huckmon: At the very least, I know what Digimon Fortune was.

Huckmon then fades away.

_We then cut back too the group of destined that isn't Tai and Matt._

TK: What is that?

_Chaos sighs, only for the digimon analyzer to pop up._

_Scanning…_

**Alphamon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Unknown**

**.**

**Chaos: Still better than Tri's analyzer.**

**Mimi: And now you're helpful.**

**TK: Summon the digimon.**

_Scan Complete._

_Chaos made the other digimon appear, even if it would be quite pointless in the scheme of things._

_We then cut to Maki._

Maki: Found you!

_Then to Meiko._

Meiko: Where are you, kittymon?

_She then runs into Alphamon, pulling both of her guns out as she ran over to her partner._

Meiko: A deal is a deal.

Meicoomon: In due time, partner. At the very least, I'm glad to have you back. Even if I'll pretend to like you.

_Meiko turned her attention to her opponent, who was charging up a green energy attack._

_What followed was a stream of gunfire from Meiko, which actually seemed to be doing damage. Or was until Alphamon's attack hit her. Thankfully, Tai and Matt arrived with their digimon._

**Agumon warp digivolve too… Elysiamon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve too… Frostmon!**

**Terra Spear!**

_Elysiamon slammed her spear into the mega, only to get knocked back._

**Frost Blade!**

_Frostmon slammed his sword into Alphamon, getting the same effect as Elysiamon._

Lupe: I say we take this to the next level here and now.

Tai: Agreed, nya.

**Elysiamon & Frostmon fusion digivolve too… Omegamon!**

_In the place of the two digimon, now stood a large knight mecha digimon._

_Scanning…_

**Omegamon**

**Super Ultimate, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Omega Lance Slash, Terra Frost**

**.**

**Tai: Why didn't we do this in the first battle? Nya.**

**Lupe: I believe it has something to do with Chaos.**

**Chaos: I heard that!**

_Scan Complete._

**Alphamon mode change too… Alphamon (Oryuken)!**

_In their opponent's place, was the same opponent with a new weapon. As such, he didn't get a new analyser entry._

Alphamon: No matter. I'll complete their story.

**Terra Frost!**

_A burst of earth and ice powder filled the area, which was followed by a couple of crossbow bolts. After Alphamon charged towards Omegamon, only for the two's weapons to slam into each other and create a shockwave._

**Digitalize of Soul!**

_A bunch of green energy shot out, only to just destroy a couple of buildings._

**Omega Lance Slash!**

_Omegamon slammed it's lance into Alphamon, watching it connect with the opponent's oryuken._

Alphamon: For now, you'll get to enjoy the luxury of living. Savor it, since it won't last long!

_A portal appeared behind Alphamon, pulling him in._

_We then cut to Maki looking at pictures of Meicoomon._

Maki: They did it.

Followed by Daigo.

Daigo: And the sexy thing got away.

_We then cut back to the destined, with Meiko walking up to them._

Sora: Was that what you were looking for?

Meiko: Possibly, this is Meicoomon.

Kari: Can I kill it?

Meiko: You can try…

Chaos: Meicoomon?

_Meiko pulled a digivice out._

Meiko: She's my digimon "partner", if you can call her that.

Mimi: Welcome to the group then.

Meiko: Ta much…

Kari: Huh?

Meiko: It means thank you.

_Tai then looks towards the sky as the episode ends and the credits play._

_After the credits play, we then cut to Joe looking at a computer screen. After, we then cut to Tai and Lupe._

Lupe: Do you understand now?

_Tai doesn't answer as Lupe walks away._

.

_Chaos opens eyes._

_Gone is the ruined area of Odiaba, having been replaced by a dark black void. Around her, eight bodies sleep peacefully._

?: You're awake.

_Chaos pulls her claymore out, only for the other person to laugh._

?: Don't worry, Jestery already know what Chaos did.

_Chaos gripped her sword even tighter, attempting to find the jester within the darkness._

Chaos: Then punish me for what I did.

_Jestery only laughed._

Jestery: Why? Chaos made choice, doing what Chaos believed right.

_Chaos put her sword back in her cloak, taking a deep breath._

Chaos: Then I'm stuck here without my powers?

Jestery: Scout's honor?

Chaos: Scout's honor.

_Jestery appeared before Chaos and the two shook hands._

Jestery: Until we meet again…

_A portal appeared under Chaos feet, pulling her through..._


	5. DOAC all over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Sex!

_Our preview begins with some text on a screen._

_If you're reading this,_

_There is still time._

_They're here._

_This is all just an eternal irony from the beginning._

_Their story will be completed._

_Once that is done, the true threat will truly show itself._

_We then shift down, revealing the egg from the start of the last movie. This time, Jestery is the one narrating._

Jestery: It's funny in a way. I thought I could save all of them if I became their ruler. And yet, look at the point we're currently at.

_We then cut to a shot of Ogremon with red eyes around a bunch of broken digi-eggs._

Ogremon: Smashity, smash smash!

_Then we're shown a shot of Elecmon._

Elecmon: And I just got all of them ready for

Jestery: But Jestery isn't going to give up. She'll keep on fighting this threat, throwing everything Jestery has at it!

_Following that, the two then fight, only for Leomon to take a blow to the chest._

Leomon: I solemnly pledge to die!

Elecmon: Uh… Sounds good, mate?

_Following that, we're shown a shot of the emperor smiling. Offscreen, the dead body of Makoto Naegi lays._

Emperor: This is for taking her away from me, Alpha...

_Our villain then smiles, smashing his boot into the corpse._

_Following that, 'Hopeness' from Kohaku no Pandora plays as we're shown a darkened background. It is followed by a shot of Japan by air, only to cut to a shot of Huckmon._

Huckmon: Acknowledge my presence, dammit!

We're then treated to a shot behind the mysterious rookie

_Following that, we then cut to Meiko and Meicoomon in their apartment._

Meicoomon: Nope.

Meiko: Are you serious?

_We then shift to a shot from the closet, where Meiko is attempting to decide on two outfits._

Meiko: How about this?

_Meiko then holds up a cowgirl outfit. Personally, she probably prefer to be wearing this, even if her partner didn't agree._

Meicoomon: Still no.

Meiko: Well you're useless then.

_Meiko then falls to her knees, only for one of her pistols to fall out and shoot her partner._

_We then cut to Tai and Kari at their apartment, staring out at ravaged Odiaba._

Kari: Isn't it beautiful? After all, it could have ended up much worse if we hadn't intervened...

_Tai makes a quick glance at her, only to cut to shots of the town getting fixed to be shown. Following that, we're then shown a shot of Agumon and Reapmon eating breakfast. Next, the doorbell rings._

Tai: I'm coming, nya!

_Tai opens the door, revealing Mimi and Witchmon._

Mimi: Why are you people still here? We need to get moving!

Witchmon: You just had breakfast?

_Then Agumon and Reapmon walk up._

Agumon: Yes.

Reapmon: Not all of us are morning people like you.

_We then cut to Kari holding a picnic basket._

Kari: I got everything right here, Mimi.

Tai: Give us a second, nya…

Kari: It has all my murdering equipment and towels.

We then cut to a shot of Mimi's face.

Mimi: You're over prepared! The hot spring is going provide all that stuff for us!

_We then cut to Daigo and Maki._

Daigo: Come on, this isn't that bad of a sexy gig.

_Maki only glares at him._

Daigo: Fine, sexy.

_The vehicle then comes to a stop at a red light, only for Maki to hand Daigo a folder._

Maki: Something from you-know-who.

Daigo: Is it at the very least, not done with a white crayon on a piece of blank paper?

_The two then laugh._

Maki: According to her observations, it seems that these infected digimon are hunting for someone.

Daigo: Too bad we can't use our sexy powers to solve this.

Maki: It's obviously one of the main characters.

We then cut to outside of the van, only for the scene to shift up towards the sky, ala the american digimon adventure opening.

_We then cut to the bridge, where Meiko and Meicoomon are currently standing. Interestingly, Meiko had decided upon her usual outfit._

Meiko: We made it!

Meicoomon: Yes, because being around a bunch of possibly insane people seems like totally the right idea around this place.

_Sora, Chaos, Lupe, Evil TK and their digimon were already there, possibly to have a picnic._

Currently, the clone was dressed casually, just a baby blue spaghetti-strap tank top and a

Sora: You made it!

_For once, the white mage had dressed casual, deciding upon a puple tank top and matching shorts._

Chaos: Welcome to the madhouse.

The evil hope was currently dressed in a similar outfit as the last two, with the only difference being his

TK: What she just said.

Meiko: Good morning...

Meicoomon: We get it, people!

Sora: No need to be rude, Meicoomon.

_Meicoomon then jumped out of Meiko's arms and ran over to TK, proceeding to slice his privates off._

TK: My dick!

Meiko: Bad Meicoomon!

_Tai, Mimi and Kari then walked up. Which, was enough time for TK's private to regrow back._

Mimi: See? We're last!

TK: I should have called.

Kari: No need. I don't sleep.

_Tai and Lupe then acknowledge each other._

Kari: I guess there isn't any Joe. I was really hoping to murder him.

_Gomamon then pokes his head out of the sack._

Gomamon: Why isn't there any weed?

Tai: Because we don't have any, nya.

Gomamon: We need to fix that then!

Mimi: Agreed!

Sora: Are you sure, Mimi?

Chaos: No.

Mimi: Why not? Are you afraid that would tarnish your hard work to become a 'hero'?

_Chaos only rolled her eyes, possibly wanting to stab the magical girl._

Chaos: We're all entitled to our own opinion. If you don't like mine, just ignore it.

BlackGatomon: We all can just agree to disagree for the moment.

Sora: Never mind that, let's go.

Biyomon: Agreed!

Reapmon: Yeah, whatever.

TK: I'm surprised you even came.

Patamon: Me too...

Lupe: Just shut your mouth.

Gabumon: Lupe…

Tai: Just pretend to be a plushie.

Agumon: Obviously!

Mimi: It's settled!

Chaos: Sure...

_She then took a deep breath, turning her attention to her partner._

BlackGatomon: A change of pace will do both of us good.

Mimi: Let's go!

Everyone: Yay!

_We then cut to a sidewalk._

Mimi: It's been so long!

Meiko: So you're originally from here?

Mimi: Yep! I lived in america for awhile, mostly due to some 'things'.

Meiko: As in what?

Mimi: It's a long story.

_Chaos then giggles to herself._

Sora: At the very least, you're back!

TK: Yep.

Meiko: Yeah...

Kari: Something wrong?

TK: I doubt it.

_We then cut to the hot springs._

Receptionist: Welcome to the hot springs.

Mimi: Yay

_We then shift over to a shot of Chaos and TK._

Chaos: Yay...

Mimi: Oh, someone doesn't want to join in?

_Chaos snarled, only for a smile to form on her face._

Chaos: Wanna know something, Usagi could really make a nice chew toy out of you.

_Mimi then froze, only to slap the white mage._

Mimi: Don't you ever mention her name again.

_She then walked away as chaos picked her kimono up. It was a nice purple one covered in black cats with a gray obi._

_We then shift over to Meiko and Sora._

Sora: Have you decided?  
Meiko: Not really.

Sora: Why don't you copy me?

Meiko: Yeah…

_We then cut to Joe studying._

_Following our cut, he looks at his time-displaced smartphone._

Mimi: Were all having fun and you're not!

_Joe smiles, only to sigh._

Joe: If only I could fucking tell them…

We then cut back to the hot springs.

Meiko: This feels awkward...

Sora: Deal with it.

We then cut to the lockers.

Mimi: Put your hands in the air!

Kari: Why?

Mimi: Because I said so.

Witchmon: Hands up?

Mimi: So I can strip you!

_Witchmon is then spun around._

Meicoomon: Count me out.

Biyomon: I want too.

Mimi: You just have to say,'Chaos Sucks!'.

Biyomon: Chaos suc-

_Before the bird could finish, Chaos stabbed her claymore into the digimon._

Afterwards, we cut to some sort of store area.

Mimi: This is awesome!

Witchmon: What's that?

Meicoomon: What wonderful tastes…

Meiko: It tastes like home. Nina how I miss you.

_A camera flash then interrupts her thought._

Kari: Say cheese!

Mimi then enters the frame.

Mimi: Yay!

We then cut to a different part of the place.

Daigo: Hi, my sexy neko.

Tai: Why the fuck are you here, nya?  
Daigo: I still need to have se-

Before he could finish, a butterfly sword is slammed into his back and he fell to the ground. _Afterwards, a teenage girl in a violet lolita outfit walked up to him._

?: This is going to hurt, but this has to be done.

_The girl then stabbed the one of courage, only for something interesting to happen. A black soul then floated out, only to be put into a bottle. After, a gray soul then entered the inert body._

?: Good luck, Tai.

_The figure then disappears, bottle in hand._

_We then cut to the outside pools._

Gabumon: This is awesome.

Gomamon: One, two, give me more weed!

Reapmon: Just drown already.

Patamon: Don't drown.

_Meicoomon holds her breath, proceeding to float upon the water._

Meicoomon: Look at me!

Meiko then waves.

Maki: No swimming in the pool.

Meiko: I'm sorry, Cora.

Meiko then walks over to the disguised maid.

Maki: It's good see you two doing well.

Meiko: You could say that…

TK: Hi.

_He then notices Maki._

_We're then treated to a series of flashes from the previous four episodes._

TK: Older Sister?

Meiko: Uh…

Sora: Oh, it's you.

Mimi: Yeah!

Daigo: There you are!

We then shift over to Tai and Daigo. While he looked the same as before, he seemed a bit less affected by the poisoned cinnamon bun. The two then walk over.

Kari: I'm guessing you're together?

Daigo: My sexy ex, actually.

Maki then slapped his back.

Maki: Stop.

 _We then cut to a concession stand_.

Sora: So, Maki and Daigo...

Meiko: They helped me out when I moved to Tokyo.

Sora: Oh.

Meiko: I think she's worried.

Sora: She just seemed like a brat.

_We then cut a lunchroom at the hot springs._

Chaos: Basically, you guys here make this alright?

Daigo: No, this is just under sex patrol.

_We're then shown a shot of Maki with two older men._

Chaos: I see.

Tai: So you're patrolling, nya?

Daigo goes to take a bite of his noodles, only to burn himself.

Daigo: For now, it's a sexy sort of peace.

Meiko: Take a bite!

_Meicoomon snatches the riceball away._

Meicoomon: Thank you, slut.

Mimi then pats Meicoomon's head.

Mimi: Is your partner a child?

Meiko: The last time I checked, she was definitely an adult.

Mimi: Cool.

Kari: Just like my original partner, before I became a murderer.

Mimi: Do you think she sprout wings when it evolves?

Meiko: Idk.

Mimi: After we finish, want to do a magical game?

_We then cut to Mimi using her magic to launch a shuriken._

_After, we cut Meiko at a vending machine._  
Meiko: What do I want?

_Meicoomon stands by her partner, only to run off._

Meicoomon: I'm off to investigate!

_We are then shown some shots of the empty area, only to cut back to Meiko picking her partner up._

Meiko: It'll be alright.

Meicoomon: Aurora.

Meiko: Don't do that again.

Meicoomon: I won't.

_As she said that, TK walks up._

TK: Are you alright?

Meiko: Sure…

TK: Sorry about that.

Meiko: It's no problem.

TK: That's good.

Meiko: Thanks.

TK: Even then, this is for the nonexistent angst between Tai and Matt.

Meiko: Sounds good.

_We then cut too Agumon and Biyomon pulling at Gabumon._

Agumon: Come on!

Biyomon: You can do it!

_We then shift over to Meiko for unteenpth time._

Meiko: Where's my glasses case?

_She then heads off with Meicoomon and Biyomon following right behind._

Mimi: Wanna fuck, clone?

Sora: Absolutely.

_What followed, was a round of lesbian hot springs sex, Which, was followed by a shot of a bunch of digimon._

_We then cut once again to Meiko. Currently, the destined was rummaging through some stuff._

Meicoomon: This looks interesting.

_Meicoomon then jumps into a laundry bin._

Biyomon: Meicoomon!

Meicoomon: So soft…

Biyomon: Let me in too!

_While the two are in there, a worker decides to move the laundry bin._

Meicoomon: Thanks a lot.

Biyomon: Just be a plushie.

_We then cut back to Meiko, who has found her case._

Meiko: Where the hell did they go?

_We then cut too Sora and Mimi, who are now having sex in wooden tubs. Which, was currently being videotaped by a 'bush'._

Mimi: Where did Meiko go?

On cue, Meiko runs up to them.

Meiko: Biyomon and Meicoomon…

_We then cut to the guys._

Tai: Geezer, nya.

Daigo: I'm not that old.

Tai: Care to add on, nya?

Daigo: Nope. I'm just a 'mid-level' guy.

_We then cut to the girls searching for the two missing digimon._

_After, we cut back to Meicoomon and Biyomon._

Biyomon: This way.

_The two then go through a laundry slot._

Meicoomon: Where are we?

Biyomon: We made it back.

_We then shift over to a young boy._

_Our two digimon then go plush._

Boy: Interesting. I must report this to the boss!

_Both of rookies peep an eye open, finding three men staring at them._

_We then cut to the girls._

Meiko: They got to be around here.

Sora: they should be alright…

_The three men then walk out._

Man #1: The boss won't approve of this at all…

Man #2: We better tell him at least.

_We then cut to Tai and Lupe in a sauna._

_Following that, we cut to Meicoomon and Biyomon in a different part of the building._

We then cut back to the girls.

Mimi: I'll do it!

_The magical girl then barges in, with a weird and bizarre journey through the area._

Sora: There you are!

_It's at this exact moment that Tai and Matt decide to leave the sauna._

Tai: What the fuck, nya?

_We then cut to outside the hot springs._

Daigo: Well that went well.

Maki: Are you sure?

Daigo: I want them to be happy.

Maki then looks away,

Maki: Feelings only make this harder.

Daigo: Truly cold and sexy.

Maki: You're just warm to them.

We then cut to a bus.

TK: So you're from Tottori?

Meiko: Yeah…

TK: First try!

Chaos: That place with the dunes?

Tai: I think it's not that.

Lupe: You're wrong.

Mimi: Ooh! Angst!

Tai & Lupe: There is no angst!

_Everyone then laughs._

_Kari then takes a photo of the digimon, followed by an attempted shot of Meiko, Sora, Mimi and their digimon._

Meiko: Let's be friends.

_We then cut to Joe's room, now with Gomamon in it._

Gomamon: And then we had a lot of goddamn we- Hey, listen!

Joe: Sure.

_Before Gomamon can continue, Joe's mom comes in._

Joe's Mom: He's currently studying, so go get really high in the meantime.

_We then cut back to Primary Village, where Leomon is chasing Ogremon. On an interesting note, this version is near perfect recreation from Adventure. +1 to Toei,_

_We then cut to Meiko and Meicoomon, who are currently sitting in a bathtub._

Meicoomon: Well that was fun. And we had no mishaps involving you!

We then cut to Maki and Daigo.

Maki: They made it. Nothing weird happened.

Daigo: Home then?

Maki: I guess.

_Before they can start the vehicle up, they get an alert._

Dispatcher: Blah blah disturbance. Go check it out.

Daigo: Yay!

_We then cut to the two being joined by Jestery, some more vans and the nameless soldiers wearing possible red shirts._

_A few seconds later, Ogremon pops out of the portal._

Jestery: Weapon testing time!

_We are then shown a still of our soldiers. More specifically, three unique soldiers each cloned once._

Soldier #1: Ready for action! Now fire!

_The troops aim their weapons at the beast and fire._

Daigo: It's working.

Jestery: Silly Daigo! Don't get so confident just yet.

Soldier #1: Second Volley!

_Before they can fire said volley, Ogremon jumps on one of their vehicles and slams his club into it._

Jestery: Told you so!

Maki: Oh shut up, mistress.

_Jestery then teleports away as Ogremon notices the two assistants. Before he can do anything, Leomon shows up and handles this himself._

_We then cut to the morning of the next day._

_Tai, Chaos and Sora then walk into Daigo's office._

Tai: Daigo!

Daigo: Good, you're here for the sexy group orgy.

_He then places a bag of donuts on the table._

Tai: Yummy!

Sora: I guess I'll take one.

_What followed was a threesome between Tai, Daigo and Sora, all of which was recorded by a 'bush'._

Chaos: Can we get back to the plot please?!

Daigo: Yes. A distortion and it got fixed.

Chaos: Sure…

_The white mage then rolled her eyes._

Daigo: At the very least, we have sexy magical prediction powers now!

Chaos: Then you don't need us?

Daigo: Of course we do! That way, one of you can fuck all of this up and make this whole situation worse!

_We then cut to the hallway._

Sora: Thanks for the sex and the donuts!

_After, Tai walks away._

Chaos: Okay then. I guess we know what this all leads up too.

Sora: Huh?

_Chaos: Basically, someone is going to turn evil and is out to kill all of us._

Sora: Sounds wonderful!

_After the episode finally ends. Thank fucking god._

* * *

Notes:

Minus the first five minutes (which the skeleton of were copy and pasted from AWC), this entire chapter was written in a day. Which is quite an impressive feat for me.

And yes, the title of this chapter is in reference to that one chapter in Diary of a Conqueror.


	6. All over the place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

_The intro plays._

_This time though, the ending theme of 'seven' plays._

_Once that is finished, we then cut to the school. As such, we must be shown more shots of the stupid place._

_After, we cut Meiko looking into a classroom._

Mimi: Meiko!

_Meiko then turns around, only for one of her pistols to fall out and lodge a bullet into the wall._

_Afterwards, the two entered the classroom._

Student: We're going to hold a festival. As such, we need your guys help to deal with the crazy students that believe cardboard boxes are going to eat them.

_We then zoom out a little bit, revealing a student that looks quite similar to Jun._

_We then cut a shot of the paper._

Mimi: Well this is boring.

'Jun': So, who would like to lead this totally unimportant project.

Mimi then raises her hand.

Mimi: I would!

'Jun': Anyone else?

_Mimi then stands._

Mimi: I'm Mimi the magical girl. Nice to meet all of you!

'Jun': What is your idea then?

Mimi: Were going to do the japanese version of hooters!

Boy #1: I can explain.

_A picture of three girls in pink spaghetti strap sleeveless tops with lavender skirts is then displayed for us._

Mimi: Exactly! It'll totally be fun and everyone would be happy!

_It is at this moment I really want to slap Mimi for the sheer stupidity of said idea._

Boy #2: No.

Girl: Bad Mimi!

_Mimi decides to ignore the complaints of her peers and casts a spell upon them to shut them up._

Mimi: I'll just have to do it myself!

'Jun': For the sake of the plot.

Mimi: Woohoo!

_She then winks at Meiko._

_We then cut to a clothing store._

_There, were treated to a quick slideshow of Mimi looking into a mirror with a variety of outfits._

Meiko: They all look nice, Mimi.

Mimi: Of course they do!

Meiko: At the very least, you're helping out.

Mimi: At the very least, you can do the same.

Meiko: I guess...

Mimi: Do, and the world needs you. Don't, and you're just a useless complainer to everyone.

Meiko: Sounds good?

_Mimi then holds up a very short pink skirt._

Mimi: Try it on.

_Meiko only stared at her, too scared to respond._

Meiko: Nina, I could use your help right now…

Mimi: Just do it.

_Before she can, Meicoomon and Witchmon walk up dressed up as a ninja and a geisha respectively._

Meicoomon: It was her idea.

_Witchmon only rolls her eyes._

Meiko: What are you two doing here?

Mimi: Witchmon you're late!

Witchmon: I'm an edo-girl!

_No Witchmon, you're a geisha. End of story._

Meicoomon: I'm just here for some fries, dammit!

Meiko: Do you have to be a brat?

Meicoomon: If it weren't for me, we both wouldn't be here.

_Meiko only sighs._

_We then cut to a fast food place._

Witchmon: What are you even drawing?

Mimi: Costumes, of course!

Meiko: We have to make them ourselves.

Meicoomon: It looks like a worm.

Mimi: It's supposed to be a cafe outfit!

Meicoomon: Oh.

Witchmon: The early bird sits on the worm.

_We are then shown a still of Mimi kneeling on a mat. I have no clue why we need to see this, but we do._

Meiko: Are you sure this is what you want?

Mimi: Yep!

Meiko then grabs the pencil and paper, proceeding to fix the drawing with the skills she gained from 'her time' in Heck.

Meiko: Is this what you had in mind?

_She then holds the paper up, showing a much nicer drawing of the outfit._

Mimi: Totally!

_Mimi then reaches over the table and hugs Meiko._

Meicoomon: Aww...

Witchmon: Give me a hug too!

_Before Witchmon can get her hug, a helicopter flies overhead._

_Afterwards, the two check their phones._

Mimi: It's some automated email from Izzy. Even know he's dead and was probably evil.

Meiko: What does it say?

Mimi: Something about an infected digimon.

Meiko: What's the plan?

Mimi: We go after it, of course!

_The mage and her partner then run off, leaving Meiko and Meicoomon to their own devices._

Meiko: I guess we should follow them.

Meicoomon: Can't I finish my fries first?

Mimi: Come on, you two!

_Meiko then picks Meicoomon up._

_We then cut to Tai cycling to the destination._

Tai: I'm coming, nya!

_We then cut to a look at the text._

Izzy: Find the infected and take them down.

_Joe looks at his future phone with a blank face. He then decides to just walk his bike._

_We then cut to a shot looking upwards, followed by a newscaster. Mind you, a different newscaster from the last two._

Newscaster: Basically, digimon suck and we're all fucked.

Woman #1: Yeah, they can go fuck themselves!

Woman #2: It's not like there are good creatures whatsoever!

_We then zoom in on Mimi and Meiko along with their digimon._

Witchmon: Just great.

Mimi: It'll be alright.

_We then shift over to the park, only to cut to a side view._

Meiko: What was that?

Mimi: Let's find out!

_We then cut back to Tai, who is now wearing the special goggles._

_He makes a glance to the right, finding Matt driving a motorized scooter._

_As such the neko ditches the bike and the two ride on for a very zoomed shot._

_We then cut back to Meiko and Mimi just as Ogremon appears. As such, the two take a step back._

MImi: Ogremon?

_Ogremon then turns to face them and growls._

Ogremon: Smash hi!

_We then shift back over to to the two girls._

Mimi: Just great…

Ogremon: Smashity smash!

_Ogremon then slammed his club into the ground, only for Witchmon to pull them back._

Witchmon: Are you alright?

_Before Mimi could answer, Meicoomon got onto Ogremon's head and gave him a flurry of scratches._

After, Mimi ran over to Meiko.

Mimi: Meiko, we need to go!

_The duo then run to some nearby bushes as Meicoomon continues her barrage._

Ogremon: Kitty, die.

_The champion digimon then pulled the cat off, only to throw it at them._

Mricoomon: Ow.

Meiko: Good. You're still alive.

_The two then hugged._

Mimi and Witchmon: Thanks.

_Afterwards, Mimi held her phone up to her ear._

Mimi: Where is our backup, slut?

Chaos: They're coming! It's not my fault you people dropped Izzy's job upon me!

_Mimi only sighed._

Mimi: I'll do it.

Chaos: Suit yourself.

_The two then disconnect._

Witchmon: Let's do this!

Mimi: Just push it back.

Palmon: Right!

_The two then run over to Ogremon._

**Witchmon digivolve too… MageLilymon!**

_In the place of the magical girl, was a lilymon with a red color scheme._

_Scanning…_

**MageLilymon**

**Ultimate, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Mage Cannon, Nut Punch**

**.**

**Mimi: Awesome!**

**MageLilymon: Oh yeah!**

_Scan Complete._

_MageLilymon then charged towards her opponent._

**Nut Punch!**

_This one is pretty self explanatory._

_We then cut to Joe with his bike, who has just gotten a text from Kari._

Kari: I'm on my way. Just let me finish murdering this guy.

_This was then followed by a message from TK._

TK: I'm on my way. Once I'm finished dealing with Kari.

_A third text then appears, this one from Chaos._

Chaos: Where are you?

_He stared at the phone, only to hold it up to his ear._

Joe: Yes?

_We then cut to a very stoned gomamon attempting to summon eldritch abominations. Sadly. Tri Abridged is not like by that type of demons._

Gomamon: Chaos called and said they were all going to Odiaba.

Joe: I know.  
Gomamon: I told them you were out drunk.

Joe: Thanks a fucking lot.

Gomamon: no problem.

_The two then disconnect, only for Joe to get another text as a transparent Jestery appears. He gives it a look and responds to it. After, he unzips his backpack and everything falls out. The chosen picks the supplies up and then continues to walk his bike as Jestery teleports away._

_We then cut back to MageLilymon fighting Ogremon._

Newscaster: As you can see, digimon should go fuck themselves!

_We then cut an oblivious Mimi, quite happy with this._

Mimi: Watch me world!

We then zoom out for a second.

Mimi: Now, MageLillymon!

**Mage Cannon!**

_A large orb shot out of the ultimate digimon's hands, knocking a nearby helicopter into the water. The exact same spot that the nuke landed in Our War Game. Kind of dark, aint it?_

Jestery: Daigo told you so!

_After, Ogremon takes this chance to slam his club into MageLilymon._

_We then cut to the rest of the group._

TK: Lupe!

Sora: So, Master Yamato came with Tai?

_Lupe only nods._

TK: They have it all blocked off.

_As they talk, the emperor just casually passes by._

We then cut back to Mimi.

Mimi: MageLilymon!

_Ogremon then jumps through the air, only for his club to be caught by a fallen MageLilymon._

_After, Meicoomon jumps out of Meiko's hands._

Meiko: Meicoomon!

_Meicoomon then repeated her routine, only to be pulled off and launched by Ogremon's club._

Jestery: New record!

_Before Ogremon could continue, Leomon grabbed hold of him._

Leomon: Bad Ogremon!

Mimi: Leomon?

_Before the lion can answer, the two are pulled into a portal._

Jestery: Why did kitty have to go?

_Jestery then teleported away._

After, MageLilymon reverted back to Witchmon.

Mimi: Stay strong, Witchmon.

Meiko: Meicoomon…

We then cut to a gazebo with the entire group.

Mimi: Just flipping great. This is ju-

_Before Mimi could finish, Chaos slapped her._

Chaos: We all make mistakes. It's only when you allow it to take hold of you does one's vision cloud and your decisions become based upon that misstep. You just have to keep going and learn from it.

Mimi: Wonderful advice from the bitch who could have prevented the mahora incident!

_Chaos took a deep breath._

Chaos: I believed you're quite mistaken. I was in limbo during that time. It was only after I escaped that I got the whole story from the author.

Mimi: Can anyone vouch for you?

Chaos: Oh Kari?

_Kari then turned around and walked over. Strangely, blood covered her outfit._

Kari: Yes, Chaos?

Chaos: Didn't the two of us meet up before you were split in two?

Kari: Yeah. Even if I still don't where my body is at.

Chaos: I'll tell you later.

_Mimi then pulls her digivice out as a twisted smile forms on her face._

Mimi: No sense hiding it now.

**Witchmon dark warp digivolve too… DarkRosemon!**

_In the place of Witchmon, now stood a purple rosemon._

_Scanning…_

**DarkRosemon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Dark Rose Whip, Dark Temptation**

**.**

**Mimi: Sachiko Tachikawa, at your service.**

**Jestery: Truly a creative easter egg to solve that problem.**

Scan complete.

Chaos: Yawn…

_The white mage then pulls her claymore out, only to have a black thorn whip pierce through her body._

Sachiko: Oopsy.

BlackGatomon: You really shouldn't have done that…

_Purple energy then engulfed Chaos, only for a much taller figure to take her place. For a much clearer comparison, Jestery is about 7'3. The white mage now stood at about the same height. She was still dressed in the same cloak as before, even if now it seemed more armored. Her hood hung over head, with her claymore hanging by her side._

BlackGatomon: ChaosOphanimon…

_Scanning…_

**ChaosOphanimon**

**Omega+, Despair/Virus**

**Special Moves: Unknown**

**.**

**The author: I suddenly feel old all of a sudden.**

**Jestery: Care to explain?  
The author: Sure. It's a secret to everyone. Except to Chaos and I, of course.**

**Jestery: Why is there a plus next to the omega?**

**The author: It's there in order to not break the analyzer again. As such, you and a few other characters have been reclassified.**

_Scan Complete._

_Chaos then slammed her claymore into the mega, causing DarkRosemon to instantly revert back as the white mage did the same._

Chaos: Don't you ever do that again. You do not want to face my wrath.

We then cut to Joe's room.

Gomamon: You could have gone.

Joe: If I did, they would have fucking berated me and all that sort of shit.

Gomamon: You seriously need to get laid.

We then cut to some footage from the helicopter.

Newscaster: As you can see, we were attacked and almost suffered radiation posioning!

_The TV is then turned off, revealing a slightly mad Sachiko and Witchmon on her bed._

Witchmon: Sachiko, are you alright?

_We then cut to Gomamon cooking._

Gomamon: Munchies Stew, my favorite!

_We then shift over to Joe's parents. Who are both totally fine with an otter sea creature thing making them a meal._

Joe's Mom: Kind of a shame in a way.

Joe's Dad: What do you mean?

Joe's Mom: Our son has lost all the interesting parts about him.

_We then cut to Chaos 'Office'._

BlackGatomon then brings Meiko some tea.

Meiko: Thank you.

BlackGatomon: So, you two are the last ones?

Meiko: Yep.

Biyomon: It could be worse. You could be a clone of a clone…

Chaos: You guys can come in now.

_We then shift over to Tai and Leomon. Strangely, Jestery is currently hanging onto the champion._

_Even then, how the hell did Leomon even get here? The portals are 'closed', leaving it to luck on whether you actually end up at your destination._

Tai: He wanted to tell us something, nya.

Leomon then sits down, pulling Jestery off of him.

Leomon: Mutations have been occurring in the digital world.

_If this weren't taking place in the dream world, I could totally use this as the excuse for Infusion Digivolution._

Leomon: We first noticed with Ogremon. Soon, a bunch of other characters you vaguely remember became infected as well.

Matt: We call them infected digimon.

Jestery: We beat you to that mark. Actually, were referring to them as 'despair digimon'.

Leomon: Through the use of magical portals, I made my way back here. And no, that does not explain why I wasn't in 02.

Tai: Then why aren't you infected?

Leomon: I took the Leomon Plot Oath, or LPO. By signing it, it guarantees I will die a nice death that will progress the plot. Also, the infection came first. Also, Han shot first.

Chaos: Good to know…

Tai: It could be some sort of data or program, That or some sort of creature, nya.

Agumon: Kind of scary, isn't it?

_Jestery then picked both her and Meicoomon up, giving them a big squeeze._

Jestery: Kitties are so cute!

_Jestery is then slapped by Meicoomon._

_We are then treated to an outside shot with Huckmon._

Huckmon: Does anyone remember me?

_We then return to our heroes._

Tai: At the very least, do you know where it started?

Leomon: Nope!

_We then cut back to Huckmon sneaking away._

_Following that, we then cut to the school the next day._

_There, Mimi sits in a room with a couple of students._

Girl #1: It's her.

Girl #2: Go fuck yourself.

Girl #3: You deserve to die a horrible death.

_Sachiko then got up, now clenching an orb of magical energy._

Sachiko: Go ahead, make my day.

_A few seconds later, three corpses lay on the floor._

_We then cut to Meiko and Sora._

_Also, have you noticed how much this part of Tri likes Meiko. Because they look like they want to marry her, But I digress._

Sora: Want to have sex?

Meiko: Nina would disapprove…

Sora: Is that so?

_What followed was a forced session of sex, recorded by the 'bush'._

'Bush': Stop giving away my location!

_We then cut to Sachiko in a different classroom._

'Jun': We refuse to wear these outfits.

Sachiko: Why not?

Girl #1: It's our decision.

Girl #2: Becau-

_Before she could finish, A claymore slammed through Girl #2's body, with the same happening to 'Jun' and Girl #1._

_Afterwards, Chaos approached Sachiko._

Chaos: There is no such thing as good or evil. For it is all the same no matter how you look at it.

Sachiko: Thank you.

Chaos: We're teammates. Now go take a walk outside.

_We then cut to Sachiko doing just that. As such, the weather must be gloomy._

Sachiko: Joe…

_She then walks over to him._

Sachiko: Skipping school?

_Joe makes a quick glance at her._

Joe: What about you? Don't you have a festival to do?

_We then cut to Kari also walking by said area._

Kari: I could go kill both of them, but where's the fun in that?

_As such, she quickly approaches._

Sachiko: Do you think I'm annoying?

_We then shift back over to Sachiko and Joe._

Joe: Not really.

Sachiko: That's good. Want to be a couple?

Joe: Hell yeah.

Sachiko: Sounds good.

_We then cut back to Kari, who has decided to just watch._

_It then begins to rain._

Joe: Wanna know something? I'm done running from my destiny! If this is my fate to be a digidestined, so be it.

Sachiko: It is like what Chaos said. 'We all make mistakes. It's only when you allow it to take hold of you does one's vision cloud and your decisions become based upon that misstep. You just have to keep going and learn from it.'

_A few seconds later, she had realized what she had said._

Joe: You got me there, magical girl.

_The two then snicker, only for Joe to head off._

Sachiko: Joe…

Joe: As long as you remember who you truly are, you will always be someone.

_He then walks away, only for the scene to shift to Kari, Sachiko and back to Joe._

Joe: Funny how some things works. One moment, you're doing an autopsy on a clone. The next, you're crushed by an airship.

_With that, the episode finally ends._

* * *

Notes:

Okay then...

First off, the mahora incident takes place after DA03 but before DA04. And yes, DA04 will be rewritten in due time.

Second, I'm kind of tired of Meiko. To put things into perspective, Meiko is used only 40 times across the first four chapters. In chapters 5 & 6, 'Meiko' has been used 90 times. Kind of overkill, if you ask me.


	7. I got nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another, what it says on the tin.

_The intro plays._

_This time, 'Evidence' from Fairy Tail plays._

_Following that, we then cut to where the last episode ended._

_He then walks away._

_Following that, we then cut to Kari and Tai._

Kari: There's something different about you, Taichi-Senpai.

_Tai only sighs._

Tai: Don't call me that, nya.

Kari: What do you mean?

Tai: I am not Tai. And neither was the last person who claimed to be him.

Kari: You're funny, Taichi-Senpai.

_The digidestined of courage took another deep breath._

Tai: Sure…

Kari: At the very least, you should talk with Joe.

Tai: No, nya,

Kari: Why not?

Tai: He's going to have to take this one on himself.

_We then cut to Joe in his room once again._

_This time, he staring at the photo taken at the end of Adventure. Which, has an unnatural amount of glare upon it. The is no flipping way there could be that much glare on that one photo._

Gomamon: Joe!

Joe: Yeah?

Gomamon: I made you a bowl of munchy stew!

Gomamon then brings the bowl over to his partner.

Joe: Thank you.

_Joe then picks the bowl off of his partner's head._

Gomamon: No prob. Still waiting on my weed though.

Joe: It'll come eventually.

Gomamon: Awesome!

Gomamon then leaves the room, leaving Joe to himself. After, the chosen got down on his knees and cried into his snack.

_We then cut to morning, where Joe has just woken up._

Joe: Gomamon?

He then looks all around, only to focus on his phone.

_There, he finds a single text on it._

Gomamon: I have taken your future phone. Also, bye!

_We then cut to 'Chaos's office._

BlackGatomon: You're a dick.

Gomamon: Why thank you.

BlackGatomon: That wasn't a compliment.

Gomamon: Oh.

_Chaos then runs by._

Gomamon: Do you have any weed?

BlackGatomon: What's wrong?

_We then shift over to Chaos, who is currently staring at the computer monitors._

_An email had appeared, written in digicode._

_A few seconds later, it was translated._

There is always a flip side, be careful of it.

Only by acknowledging it, can you go forward.

But you people are know that, don't you?

Chaos: At the very least, we need to send a reply back.

_We then cut to Maki, who has just gotten the same message._

Maki: Great, he's taunting us.

_We're then shown a shot of the emperor coming out a portal, followed by a shot of Meiko and Meicoomon._

_Then we're treated to a close-up of Huckmon's face, only to zoom out and have him disappear._

Huckmon: Bye!

We then cut back to Maki.

Maki: Sounds good.

Daigo: We got something sexy!

Daigo then hands Maki a piece of paper.

_We then get a shot of the paper, which is just a picture of a young girl with a maid and a small dragon._

Maki: Is this for real?

_Daigo then hands her the actual map and points at a section._

Daigo: There, we must put the sex protection.

Maki: It'll be tricky.

Daigo: The sexy school festival happens that day though…

_We then cut to the school for the gazillionth time._

_Following that, were treated to a shot of Maki getting out of the care._

_And then, back to the school for a couple of shots, only to finally focus on Maki and Daigo in a hallway._

Daigo: As you can see, we all sorts of sexy protection.

Maki: Did you tell them?

Daigo: I want them to have sexy fun.

_Maki only walks on._

_We then cut to Sachiko, who is standing by the door._

_Meiko then runs up to her, dressed in the outfit she designed for the chosen._

Meiko: You came!

Sachiko: Oh.

_It is at this exact moment, a blackout occurs._

_About three hours later, the power comes back on and the author can finally resume this._

Meiko: Thanks to you, I'm happier!

Sachiko then hugs her.

Sachiko: Thank you!

Meiko: Sachiko…

Sachiko then let's go of Meiko.

_We then cut inside, where a group of students have reluctantly decided to help set it up._

_And yes, they were bribed by Jestery._

_After, Sachiko and Meiko walk in, dressed in their uniforms._

Sachiko: I guess these people didn't get the memo.

_Jestery then teleports in, ready to clobber the duo._

Jestery: For the record, getting all of my students into that uniform.

Sachiko: Students?

Jestery: I have a part-time job as a teacher.

Meiko: Who in their right mind would hire you?

Jestery: St Velodias, of course!

_Both girls froze as they registered what the jester had just said._

Sachiko: You're for real right?

Jestery: Yep!

_We then cut to Chaos's office._

_There, Chaos and the author stood._

The author: How does that feel?

_Chaos's moved her left wrist. She was a tiny bit taller now, mostly due to the modifications of her creator._

Chaos: Much better.

The author: Good.

_The boy then teleported away, leaving the white mage to her own devices._

_We then cut to Joe._

Joe: Where is he?

_We then cut to the opening of Japanese Hooters._

Meiko & Sachiko: Welcome!

_We then cut outside to Daigo and Maki._

Daigo: you really need to lighten up, sexy thing.

Maki: I hate this place.

Daigo: You said the same about Hope Jungle.

Maki: It's not my fault mistress enjoys going through events multiple times.

_We then cut back to Joe._

Joe: I get it now. For so long, I have hated. Now, I must move on.

_We then cut back to Maki and Daigo._

Daigo: I thought you enjoyed Hope Jungle…

Maki: I did, but Ace and Clara just had to take us all to the dark ocean.

Daigo: Yes, but at least you had fun.

_We then cut to Joe._

Joe: I've been running in the wrong direction.

_We then get a look at above his desk, displaying the greatest quote from the digitalverse._

Butterflies, that is what we all are. We enter the world, growing up from caterpillars into butterflies. We then migrate from home, mate with other butterflies and die once we reach our home. And the cycle repeats itself.

_We are then shown a phantom gomamon, who just fades away._

_We then cut back to Maki and Daigo._

Daigo: So, you don't like Jestery?

Maki: No, that's isn't it...

_Before she can continue, we catch a glimpse of Ken having a sex with a scorceressmon. Who, is also making a sex tape._

Maki: Ken…

_A couple of stupid mascots appeared, only for the two to teleport away._

Daigo: Something wrong, sexy?

Maki: No.

_We then cut to Japanese Hooters._

Server: Here you go!

Daigo: Is there room for a sexy couple like us?

Sachiko: Hi!

_Meiko then walks up to them, only for one of her guns to fall out and lodge a bullet in the wall._

Meiko: Let me take you to your table.

Maki then chuckles.

Meiko: I'm sorry?

_Sachiko then runs up and grabs a hold of her._

Sachiko: Thanks to her, we've gotten a whole lot of customers!

Meiko: Thanks?

_We then cut to Maki and Daigo at their table, ready for Meiko to take their order._

Maki: Where's Meicoomon?

Meiko: At Chaos's office.

Maki: Oh.

Daigo: Just the sexy mons?

Meiko: Chaos is there of course.

Daigo: Chaos didn't come for some sex time?

Meiko: She said something about getting her body fixed…

Daigo: Oh.

Sachiko: Even though it's the school festival!

_Sachiko then pulls Meiko to their banner, only for the two to perform a cheerleader strip act. Because you know what, you just have to go all the way for this sort of thing._

_As such, Maki and the earlier mentioned scorceressmon take pictures._

_We then cut to Heck, where the rest of the hunters were currently relaxing/plotting to escape for an unpeenth time._

Nina: Now what?

_The gambler then pulled her phone out, giving it a quick glance. Currently, the photo of Meiko doing her cheerleader strip act was being displayed._

Nina: At least she's doing well.

_We then cut to Chaos's office, having gotten the same photo as well._

Chaos: I guess I'll go.

_We then cut back to Sachiko, Meiko, Maki and Daigo._

Sachiko: Chaos said she'll come!

Daigo: What did you do, sexy?

Maki: For as much as I hate this, they're still kids. They should at least have their fun.

_Daigo then smiles._

Meiko: What about Meicoomon and the others?

Sachiko: They'll stay at the office.

Daigo: I can go do the sexy check.

Maki: You're an employee here. I'll do it.

Daigo: Yes, my sexy love.

Maki then waves.

_We then cut back to the office._

Agumon: So this festival is happening at Tai's school.

Gabumon: Lupe's band is playing there.

Patamon: I want to go!

Agumon: Me too!

BlackGatomon: I doubt my opinion is really going to affect the plot that much.

_We then are treated to a bunch of glares, followed by the camera focusing on Leomon._

Patamon: Take us, Leomon!

Leomon only stares at them, only for Reapmon to float onto him.

Digimon: Please?

Leomon: Better me than the drunk slut in the corner.

_We then shift to the far end of the room, where Valia currently sits slumped over, bottle of booze in hand. In retrospect, I probably should have checked for stragglers._

_We then cut to Lupe's band, Robotic Harem playing at the school. Currently, they were playing 'Beater' from Digimon Savers._

_As such, TK and Kari are there._

TK: Isn't this awesome?

Kari: What are they called?

TK: Mixed Harem.

_We are then treated to a shot of a portal opening up._

_After, we then cut to Chaos at the cafe. Instead of her usual white mage outfit, she had chosen to wear a red dress with matching heels._

Sachiko: Welcome!

_Kari and TK then run up to the white mage._

Chaos: Table for three.

Meiko: Right this way.

We then cut to the four at their table.

TK: Your food sucks, you look stupid and I'm tired of you. Have a nice day.

_He then snaps a pic just for good measure._

Chaos: What was that about?

TK: I need to keep up my image as a gentlemanly asshole.

_We then cut to the digimon, who have Leomon dressed up in a totally realistic outfit._

Leomon: We're here and I'm still alive. Go us?

Seconds later, they ran off in every which way.

Leomon: Where did they go?

_We then cut to Maki at the office._

_We then cut back to the digimon._

BlackGatomon: I have money, but I'm not sharing. As such, go enter that contest.

_So they did just that._

_We then cut to Tai walking up on the contest._

Tai: So many people, nya.

Announcer: Next up, two digimon pretending to be human!

_We are then shown Gomamon and Palmon attempting to be something._

_Following that, we then cut to Ken watching on._

Ken: Can I just be evil already? This is getting boring!

_We are then treated to Meicoomon's performance._

Meicoomon: Fuck all of you people!

_Ken then smiles._

_We then cut to Joe in his room._

_He makes a quick glance at his phone._

Tai: Gomamon is at the school festival, nya!

_We then cut to Lupe._

Tai: There you are, nya!

Lupe: What's wrong?

Tai: The digimon are here!

Lupe: I'll go check on them.

_Lupe then walks away as the episode ends._


	8. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All actions have consequences.

 

_The intro plays._

_This time, it's 'Forbidden Play' from the original Rozen Maiden anime._

_Following that, we're treated to an out of focus shot of Joe._

_We then cut to the contest where the group have gathered, minus Joe, Chaos and Tai._

Announcer: We have a winner!

Sora: Master Yamato!

Lupe: Stop.

Kari: There all in one place to murder!

_We then cut to the stage._

Announcer: Meicoomon!

_Now, back to the group._

Lupe: Gabumon is part lizard! No fair!

_We then shift over to the stage again._

Meicoomon: You couldn't do that, Victoria!

_We then cut inside._

Sachiko: At least you guys are safe.

Witchmon: Thanks, I guess?

Lupe: Now, pretend to be children in costumes.

BlackGatomon: Aren't you like a robot?

TK: Yes, didn't mother tell you that story?

Lupe: Stop.

_Jestery then teleports in._

Jestery: Do tell.

TK: Victoria's little slut fo-

_Before he could continue, the lolita girl from earlier appears and cuts his dick off._

TK: Seriously?

Victoria: Deal with it.

TK glares at her, only to mumble something under his breath.

Joe: Gomamon!

_Joe then runs up._

Gomamon: Joe…

_We then cut to the roof._

Joe: Why did you leave?

Gomamon: You had no weed.

Joe: That's a stupid reason!

Gomamon: Actually, I got tired of waiting for you to man up.

Joe: You're right. For so long, I allowed fear to win.

_Joe then walks away._

_We then cut to Japanese Hooters._

_There, the members of Delta have gathered, possibly on their way to A03. Hint, hint..._

Elena; Alice, stop that.

Alice: But they don't serve german food.

*You're japanese anyhow.*

Alice: Oh shut up, Suiko.

Joey: At the very least, try this.

_He then shoves a spoonful of a soup into the gambler's mouth._

Tsukaimon: At the very least, they serve tea.

Adarnamon: Is that all you think about?

_The champion digimon then makes a quick glance to Elena's other digimon partner. Currently, the succubi was gazing towards Elena than eating her little cheeseburgers._

Adarnamon: Looks like someone is in love…

Lily: Just shut up.

_A Kimeramon wearing a tophat and monocle then makes his way over to a table with a monk._

Gentleman: Anything I can help you ladies with?

Polly: You could help me get Aegiochusmon away from Meiko.

Gentleman: Don't you have that gyroid?

_Polly only rolls her eyes, making a quick glance at her robot companion._

Polly: She'll probably just blast him with her laser.

_A troll dressed as a police officer fires a missile launcher off, knocking Aegiochusmon to the ground._

Aegiochusmon: How dare you deny me my privileges as a harem mage!

_A detective and a rabbit then walks up to him._

Aaron: I guess that's why mages don't like the police.

Cutemon: U-u-u-u-uh, sure.

'Boy': What about me?

_We then shift over to a naked boy as Jestery teleports in and kills him._

Jestery: Well that solves this OC problem.

_Following that, we cut to Tai playing, only to shift over to Kari._

Kari: Where is stupid going?

_She then runs off in search of Joe._

Kari: There you are!

Joe: I need some more time to think.

_We then cut to Meicoomon and Maki._

Maki: Let me get you something.

_Maki then walks away._

_We then cut Meiko and Sachiko._

Meiko: Where the hell did she go?

_We then shift over a shot of Chaos, who is currently admiring a kimono with BlackGatomon and Biyomon._

_We then cut back to Meicoomon as a red portal inches closer to her._

_We then cut to a shot of naked Tai._

Tai: What now, nya?

Tai opens his locker and grabs his phone from agumon, giving it a quick glance.

'Izzy': another disturbance has appeared! Deal with it!

_We then cut back to the portal, with Myotismon on the other side. Or it could just be the emperor._

_We then cut to Lupe and Gabumon heading towards the threat._

_We then get a shot of the emperor's foot. Because you know what? We haven't had enough symbolism already!_

_We follow this up with a shot of Sora, Kari, TK and their digimon heading that way._

_We then cut to Ken and Meicoomon by the portal._

'Ken': You will do nicely.

_He then grabs a hold of Meicoomon as the scene cuts to Maki buying crepes._

Shopkeeper: Pleasure doing business with you!

_Maki then takes the crepes, only for Daigo to run up to her._

Maki: What's wrong?

Daigo: A distortion broke through the sex protection behind the school.

_The two then run off, only for Maki to drop the snowcones._

Maki: I should have known. They were after Yami the entire time.

Daigo: Yami?

Maki: The first black cat, of course.

Daigo: But I thought that Victoria was the first…

Maki: Dimensional Equivalency, Daigo.

_We then cut to Meiko and Sachiko reaching Ken. Which makes absolutely no sense when you think about. Lupe should have easily reached Ken first, but the plot came first of course._

'Ken': Oh hello there.

Meiko: Meicoomon!

Sachiko: What is the meaning of this, Ken?!

'Ken': Is it possible for something new to actually be something old?

Leomon then jumps down out of nowhere.

Leomon: I don't have much time…

_Ken only walks aways, only for purple particle stuff to appear on Leomon._

Meiko: Come back here!

Meiko then runs towards the portal, only to be knocked back.

Sachiko: I won't let you get away with that, Sam!

_Witchmon then run towards the portal, getting pulled through._

Gomamon: for getting stoned and eldritch demon summoning!

_Gomamon then heads through._

Leomon: I'll go as well.

Leomon then heads through as the rest of the group minus Joe runs up.

Mimi: Meicoomon has been captured by Sam!

_We are then shown the inside of the portal, which looks just like the darkened background from episode 5._

TK: So, we meet again.

Kari: Of course it had to be him…

_Then, Imperialdramon appears._

Meiko: Holy shit…

Daigo: Totally unsexy for us…

We then cut back to the chosen.

Agumon: Charge!

BlackGatomon just stands there as the other digimon just get knocked back.

BlackGatomon: It's a plot distortion, people. What did you expect would happen?

_The distortion then closes._

_As such, we shift inside there._

Witchmon: Well fuck.

_We then cut back to earth, where the chosen and Jestery's assistants have gathered around Chaos._

Chaos: There we go!

Tai: What did you do, nya?

Chaos: I used some my 'powers' granted by the author.

Daigo: Didn't you lose those by killing Izzy at the end of episode 1?

Chaos: Technically. While my 'powers' have diminished, it's more than enough within this realm.

_We are then shown the inside of the dimension again, where Leomon has just punched a mega digimon. I'm not entirely sure what he was expecting to happen._

Leomon: I'll save you Meicoomon.

_He then falls to the 'ground', only for the infection to finally take hold._

**Positron Laser!**

_Imperialdramon then fires his laser off, scoring a direct hit and knocked both the champion and the rookie digimon back._

Sachiko: Witchmon!

**Witchmon digivolve too… MageLilymon!**

_The red Lilymon then took the place of the witch, not that it would really change anything._

**Nut Punch!**

_The ultimate then unleashed a flurry of punches upon the mega._

_Imperialdramon immediately responded with a flurry of slashes, only for Gomamon to take a shot. To get the exact same result._

_We the cut back outside._

Sachiko: Do you think you can get us in?

Chaos: Does it look like I have a D-3?

_We then cut to Joe, who is worried about his chain._

_We then cut back to Leomon, who is fighting the infection._

_Then back to the chosen._

Kari: I'm going to go find stupid.

_We then cut back to Gomamon._

Gomamon: Fuck…

**Positron Las-**

**Nut Punch!**

_MageLilymon knocked the projectile away, only to be faced by the opponent's jaw._

Sachiko: MageLilymon!

_We then cut to Joe._

Kari: If you don't come, I'll snuff your life out. After all, you and gomamon are partners! Act like it!

Joe: You're right!

_We then cut back to the fight._

**Positron Laser!**

_Gomamon gets knocked back for the gazillionth time._

Imperialdramon: Time for you to die…

Gomamon: If this is how it ends, so fucking be it! Sometimes, you just have to take one risk in order to change the tide of battle!

Joe: Gomamon!

_Gomamon then perks up._

Joe: Let's do it!

**Gomamon digivolves too… Zudomon!**

**Vulcan's Hammer!**

_Zudomon then slammed his hammer against the floor, launch some electricity into Imperialdramon._

**Zudomon digivolve too… Belphemon (Rage Mode)!**

_In the place of the sea creature, was a large demonic dragon._

_Scanning…_

**Belphemon (Rage Mode)**

**Mega, Virus**

**Special Moves: Dark Sign, Lightning Horn**

**.**

**The author: What the fuck, over?**

**Joe: What's wrong with this?**

**The author: It makes absolutely no sense! Isn't this some new evolution?!**

**Joe: No comment.**

_Scan Complete._

**Lightning Horn!**

_A burst of lightning shot out of the mega's horns, slamming into Imperialdramon._

Chaos: Well this is new.

Sachiko: My turn!

**MageLilymon digivolve too… ExaltScorceressmon!**

I _n the place of MageLilymon, a woman dressed similarly to Witchmon stood in its place._

_Scanning…_

**ExaltScorcessmon**

**Mega, Vaccine**

**Special Moves: Witch Whip, Magical Temptation**

**.**

**Varia: Copycat!**

**Chaos: Deal with it.**

_Scan Complete._

**Magical Temptation!**

_A bunch of red energy shoots out of the mage, slamming into the opponent._

**Imperialdramon mode switch too… Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode)!**

**Witch Whip!**

_ExaltScorceressmon slams her whip into the opponent, which is followed up by Lightning Horn from Belphemon._

**Positron Cannon!**

**Magical Temptation!**

_The two attacks connected, only for both of them to be knocked back._

**Positr-**

_Before Imperialdramon could fire off one more attack, Leomon broke free and knocked the royal knight off balance._

Leomon: Do it!

**Magical Temptation!**

**Lightning Horn!**

The two attacks connected, defeating the mega.

Leomon: I'm coming for you, Meicoomon!

Sam then drops Meicoomon, smiling as he teleports away.

_We then shift over to Huckmon, who is only watching._

Huckmon: You tried, Sam.

_Huckmon then teleports away._

_Our foursome then leaves, only to appear back in the real world._

_Strangely, everyone now looks stoned._

_Meiko, Sachiko and Joe then run up to Leomon._

Meiko: Meicoomon!

_Meicoomon then cowers back._

Witchmon: Sachiko!

Gomamon: Joe!

TK: Now, what could Sam possibly want other than Varia…

Kari: Along with Imperialdramon to boot.

Chaos: At the very least, that's two more ultimate digimon.

_We then shift back over to Leomon, Meicoomon and Meiko._

Leomon: Is something wrong?

_We are then treated to a couple of flashes of Leomon going bad, followed by Meiko's digivice turning black._

_Following that, we're then treated to a shot of everyone's face._

Leomon: See?

_We then get to see Meicoomon in all her glory, killing Leomon._

Meicoomon: It's time to take my throne as the true leader of the angels!

_Everyone just stands there as Maki and Daigo walk away._

Maki: Well fuck.

Daigo: We need to come up with a sexy plan.

Maki: We just got played, I think we need to consider a new course of action.

_For our final shot, we see Meicoomon head back into the darkened background once more._

.

_Chaos opened her eyes._

_Like last time, she finds herself once more within the black void within the dream dimension._

Chaos: I survived, somehow.

?: Look who decided to wake up.

_The white mage then turns around, finding Chibi and her Scorceressmon standing before her._

Chaos: Good, it's you two.

_Her gaze shifted away, only to focus on Aurora._

_Tears began to fall down her face as she gazes towards the ground._

Chibi: What's wrong?

_Chaos only stood there, taking a deep breath._

Chaos: Let us just go home.

_The trio then teleported away only for the episode to end..._

* * *

Notes:

See you in September!


	9. Nostalgic Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bunch of characters you give absolutely zero shits about suddenly join our heroes.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

_The episode begins with the usual Toei Animation banner._

_Following that, we then shift into the pointless sequence with an airplane._

Pointless Pilot #1: Activating Autopilot.

Pointless Pilot #2: Activating Autopilot.

Pointless Pilot #2 then presses the autopilot button, only for nothing to happen.

Autopilot: I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that.

Pointless Pilot #1: Crap. Switching to manual!

_After saying that, the instruments began to scramble even more. As such, the second pilot pulled an axe out._

Pointless Pilot #2: Let me fix that!

_The pilot then proceeded to smash the axe into the controls, making this situation even more difficult._

Pointless Pilot #1: You idiot!

Pointless Pilot #2: Why thank you.

Somehow, these two numbskulls manage to land the damn thing.

Pointless Pilot #1: Yippee!

_It is then revealed that the whole thing was being shown in a newsroom on a computer screen._

Newscaster #1: And that is why you should never bring an axe on a plane.

The feed then shifts showing a man at the scene.

Newscaster #2: Yes, that appears to be the case. Also, be on the lookout for an orange dino wearing a flashy pair of pants and waving a quite deadly banana around. He is being accompanied by a teenage boy in a black shirt and matching jeans with a leather jacket. Of which, his most notable features are his glowing blue eyes and reddish black hair.

_We then zoom out, revealing Cora and Daigo watching it. Strangely, only Daigo had disguised himself. But that was due to the base form of MIlleniumon being considered a ball of dust in Jestery's eyes._

Cora: Well this is a surprise.

Daigo made a quick glance towards his partner, confused by what she was even talking about.

Daigo: Care to explain, sexy thing?

Cora: Gra- I mean Victoria and her catgirl 'friend' managed to kick that guy's ass. He was supposed to leave to his own universe.

Daigo: And what sort of sexy place would that be?

Cora: I'm not sure, but it got to be pretty bad if this place is considered a better option.

_The phone then rang, mostly so the plot could move along._

Cora: Hello?

Jestery: Jestery got nothing.

Cora: Then why did you call?

Jestery: Because Jestery could!

_Cora then hung up and took a deep breath._

Daigo: What was that about, sexy?

Cora: I have no clue.

Daigo: Oh.

_With that, Cora headed out._

Daigo: You're going to have to tell the sexy jester the unsexy truth eventually.

_We then cut to the intro sequence, which still has no music. This is then followed by a series of still frames showcasing the school. Eventually we shift over to a classroom. There, Sachiko is casually taking stuff down._

Sachiko: It was fun while it lasted.

_A bottle then enters the frame and the camera pans around to reveal the organizer of the festival._

Girl #1: Take it. You earned it.

Sachiko: Sure…

Sachiko reluctantly takes the bottle, unsure why she needed it.

Girl #2: After all, none of this could have happened without you!

Sachiko: What are you even talking about?

Girl #3: My, have you already forgotten what had happened?

_With that, the lights darkened as the other girls suddenly melted away and reformed into a different girl. Gone was the school uniform, having been replaced with a t-shirt and pants. Sandals covered her feet, not at all going with the crossbow in her hands. Short white covered her head and seemed to clash with her yellowish orange eyes. Now though, a pair of red skeletal wings hung out of her back._

Sachiko: Yami?

'Girl': Guilty as charged. As such, you must be purged.

_Black energy began charging around Yami as Sachiko ran out of the room, not at all wanting to be blown up._

_We then cut to a hallway, where Aurora is moping._

Sachiko: Aurora!

_She then runs over to Aurora, not at all noticing that the classroom she had left was now ashes. As that happened, Sachiko then touched her and Aurora ran away. Of course, that meant one of the cowgirl's guns going off and nearly injuring a person._

Sachiko: Aurora!

_We then cut to a shot of Sora and Chaos. This is then followed by a shot of Sachiko chasing Aurora into an outdoor hall._

Sachiko: Aurora, come back!

_At the halfway mark, Aurora stops and we are treated to a brief flashback. More specifically, Yami tearing the members of Hunters to pieces when they attempted to stop her in Heck. In a way, the cowgirl wished that she was with him when it happened. After all, none of this would have happened if she hadn't decided to join this mess. Maybe then, Ace and company could have a fighting chance. Or, would it? After all, there is no magic button to stop time. Nine times out of ten, events occur within reason. If you remove one link out of a chain, the whole thing just falls apart. The same thing could be said about continuity. If you remove just one event from the timeline, everything falls to pieces. Funny how that works._

_As the author finished his monologue, Sachiko reached Aurora. Only for the cowgirl to crumple to the ground._

Aurora: Everyone I cared about are dead. So are many people are gone because I wasn't able to hold her back. It's all hopeless.

_Sachiko, Chaos and Sora then ran up to her._

Sachiko: Now, now, it'll be alright.

Sora: Yes.

_Chaos looked towards the two girls and slapped them both across the face. Afterwards, she got closer to their friend and whispered something in her direction._

Aurora: I'll keep that under consideration.

_She then takes a deep breath as we cut to black for some reason. Following that, we then shift over to Tamachi, where TK and 'Kari' are standing. More specifically, a reaper version of Lily from DAO. It's a long story, but that's beyond the point._

TK: Then why did you point it out?'

_The author didn't answer, making the chosen of hope a tiny bit suspicious._

Lily: At the very least, you did bring a pen and a sticky note?

TK: Yep.

He then presses the button, only to get no answer.

Lily: That's odd. Try the door. If you don't, things won't end up nicely for you…

_TK ignored her, possibly not wanting to know what she had in mind for that. Instead, he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. Inside, darkness engulfed the room, making visibility a nightmare within. Or would have, if the duo hadn't left the door open._

?: Surprise!

_Just as TK stepped through, a familiar 'black cat' jumped at him and sliced his privates off once more. In a way, it was just like old times._

TK: Oh, it you. I'm surprised it took you so long, Victoria. You always did seem like the sort of person that be right at the forefront of this sort of mess.

_Victoria only laughed and switched back to her human form._

Victoria: Not that it matters now, with the angels in the digital world.

TK took a deep breath and sighed.

TK: Figures. I'm guessing you came to get me, right?

Victoria: Possibly. Maybe that's just one of the reasons your's truly is here?

Lily: Does it matter? We accomplished what we came to do. Now scram before I decide to just cut you into a million pieces.

_Victoria didn't answer, instead deciding to just stand there._

Lily: Did you even hear a word I said? Fine then. I'll ju-

_Before she could complete her sentence, Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out and stabbed her in the neck, following it up_

?: I was really hoping we would be able to get to know her better, nya.  
TK then turned around, finding a pink catgirl dressed in a brown cloak standing before him.

TK: Did you have to bring Kuro Neko with you?

Kuro: No, but I wanted too, nya!

Victoria: Even though Jestery wants you back.

Kuro: Does it matter? I'm back and there's nothing she can do about it, nya!

_Almost on cue, Jestery appeared._

Jestery: What do you people want now? Jestery was engaging in truly important stuff.

**Neko Laser!**

_Before Jestery could even explain what this truly important activity was, Kuro Neko unleashed a beam of dark energy upon her. Somehow this managed to knock the prankster into the next apartment over._

Victoria: I think it's time to go, stupid.

Kuro: Sorry, nya…

_We then cut to a shot of Lupe within Chao's office._

Lupe: All they found were Victoria and Kuro Neko. No sign of Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody.

_The scene shifts, revealing Joe, Sora and some brown haired kid with an ahoge known as Makoto Naegi._

Makoto: Thanks, I guess?

_We then zoom out, revealing most of the chosen and their digimon already there. Following that, we shift over to the corner of the room, where the digimon are huddled together. Currently, they were eating some snacks._

Makoto: Can I have one?

BlackGatomon: Yes, but on one condition.

Makoto: And what would that be?

BlackGatomon: We would like to shove your personal harem into that tv place thing.

_Makoto took a deep breath and pulled out a gun._

Makoto: Don't make me use it. I kindly left them at my 'house'.

_We then temporarily cut to Makoto's and Lily's apartment. There a kunoichi, a human-insect hybrid princess thing and a robot bear were watching TV. It all makes sense in context._

'Robot Bear': That guy is outside our door again.

'Kunoichi': That's about three times in the past hour alone. Kyoushi, can you please deal with him?  
 _The hybrid princess let out a sigh and walked over to the door, muttering something under her breath._

Kyoushi: Please fuck off.

_She got no response and proceeded to pull a flute out, humming a tune into it. What followed, was mass amounts of pain for whoever stood on the other end  
We then cut back to the office._

Makoto: They're probably doing alright.

_Following that, Chaos and Aurora walked in._

Chaos: Here we are.

_Aurora just stands there, mumbling something under her breath._

Lupe: So, what's the plan for Aurora?

Sora: We have to defeat her, of course!

Sachiko: Or trap her on a parallel world…

_Chaos took a deep breath and sighed._

Chaos: Is that the best you can think of\? At least Sora is on the right track.

_Sachiko and Sora didn't answer, instead looking towards the ground._

Chaos: Hey, don't give up! Both suggestions are good ideas, we just need a plan in order to reach that point.

Aurora: It's hopeless, any-

Makoto: You got that wrong!

_The cowgirl looked towards Makoto, only to refocus on the ground._

Chaos: You can't let it get to you. If you do, everything you and your friends worked for becomes a waste.

Aurora: SHUT UP!

_Aurora then pulled her left pistol out and proceeded to shoot the luckster in the lower chest. Afterwards, she stormed out of the apartment._

Makoto: Okay then.

Chaos then walked over to him and took a deep breath.

**Curaga!**

_Green energy then shot out of her hand and into Makoto's wound, repairing the damage done by Aurora._

Makoto: Thanks.

Chaos: No problem.

Afterwards, we cut to a shot of an apartment building at night.

Aurora: I'm home…

_We then shift into Aurora's apartment, where she is still in a funk. There, her 'mom' was working in the kitchen._

Aurora's mom: Wonderful! Dinner will be ready soon.

_Aurora took a deep breath and looked towards her 'mother', which turned out to be a baby blue stuffed walrus plush._

Aurora: Do I have to acknowledge you as my parent?

Walrus: I'm all you have left. You're going to have to deal with it and move on.

_Aurora didn't answer and just stared towards the floor._

_We then cut to a meeting hall, were a bunch of superpowered beings known as 'Omegas' are sitting around a table._

Cora: Do we have to be here?

Daigo: You don't enjoy this sexy sort of time?

Cora: Do you?

Daigo: No.

Cora: Exactly.

_The two then step outside and sat down on a conveniently placed couch._

Daigo: You really should tell her the unsexy truth.

Cora took a deep breath and looked down to the floor.

_Of all things that made up Jestery, unpredictability was perhaps the greatest._

_In many ways, it was one of the bigger reason (possibly) that led to her popularity. But at the same time, it was quite a dangerous trait. One moment, she could be casually eating an orange. The next, she could be found brutally murdering another person's digimon partners for taking one of her 'toys'._

Cora: I just don't know yet.

_We then cut to the next day, where it's raining._

_The scene then shifts to a classroom, where Makoto and Sora are currently at._

Makoto: Well this sucks.

Sora: Agreed.

_We then cut to Aurora staring out a sliding glass door._

Aurora: Do you hate us, author?

_The author did not answer and took a deep breath. While the answer was obvious, one could argue otherwise. So many had lost their lives but at the same time, more would have possibly been lost if it hadn't been for their sacrifices. And while fate is a cruel mistress, sometimes things won't exactly go your way._

Aurora: Oh. I really hoping you wouldn't mind me dying. I rather be with my friends

_Offscreen, the author was ready to bang his head against a wall._

_Her phone then went off and Aurora walked over, picking the device up._

_GunslingerGirl logged on._

GunslingerGirl: What do you want?

Yami logged on.

Yami: I just wanted to see how you were doing. After all, it's been a 'couple months' since we've last seen each other.

GunslingerGirl: You betrayed us!

Yami: Boo hoo hoo. You should have been more cautious.

GunslingerGirl: Does trust mean anything to you?!

Yami: Maybe. Some days, heroes just have to die.

_GunslingerGirl logged out._

_Aurora headed over to her bed and got under the covers._

_We then cut to a shot of Yami looking at a computer screen._

Yami: I know you are here, watching me. I'm surprised you even let me live for so long.

_The voice did not answer, but one could just make out a 'black cat' sitting behind her._

Yami: I've taken way the greatest thing you treasured most, destroying it into a million pieces. And yet, you act as if I'm still the same as before. Who does that make more insane? You or me?

_The 'feline' didn't answer, instead taking some time to ponder the answer. While by no means was he the greatest of people, he willing to admit that and works towards fixing it. Yami, on the other hand, seemed to be an enigma._

_He then faded away once more, with an inkling of an answer._

_We then cut to a shot of Sora. Following that, is a shot of the walrus from earlier._

'Walrus': Aurora, there's a friend here to see you!

_Aurora took a deep breath and grabbed her pistols, watching as Sora walked in._

Aurora: Truly a shame. For being the chosen of love, you truly are shit at deciphering when to leave someone alone.

_Sora did not answer, instead laughing at the true spectacle of all of this._

Sora: Go ahead and try, why don't you?

_Aurora pointed both of her guns towards her 'friend' and fired, only for no bullet to come out._

Aurora: Impossible. How were you able to defy me?!

_Sora stared blankly at the cowgirl, unsure of whether or not to answer her. While it would be a good thing to know, she wasn't quite sure how Aurora would react._

Sora: You forgot to load your guns.

_We then cut to Chaos's office, where Chaos has just waken up from a nap._

Chaos: Ugh… At least I'm refreshed.

_She got up from the couch, only to nearly trip over a large object. The white mage makes a quick glance down, finding a teenage girl laying on the floor. The woman was dressed in a metallic blue dress with a pair of leather sandals on her feet. Her blonde hair went to down her shoulders, complimenting her currently unseen sapphire eyes._

Chaos: Can you please move?

_The girl didn't answer and continued to lay in front of the couch._

Chaos: Are you even listening?

_The girl fidgeted a little and yawned, deciding now was a good time to wake up._

Girl: What do you want?

Chaos: I need you to leave, since I definitely did not invite you in. Even if I did, I wouldn't let you.

Girl: Don't you want to have a little fun time first?

_Chaos gave the girl a confused look. While she had no clue what this person meant by a 'fun' time, she didn't want any part of it. Yet, the girl got up._

Chaos: Uh… no.

Girl: Come on now! Have you really forgotten little old Varia?

Chaos froze, even more unsure of how to react to this.

Varia: It's been too long since I've had some real fun…

_Varia got up and headed towards Chaos._

_but just as the magical sextape mage was about to get naughty, the author bailed and Jestery was forced to take control._

Jestery: Jestery isn't sure what to do. Well, other than end the episode.

_With that, the episode ended._


	10. All over the place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are just like that...

 

_Once more, the intro plays._

_This time though, the opening theme from School-Live plays. Which, should pretty much set the tone for the rest of this._

_As such, we begin where the last episode left off. With Varia finding a claymore in her body as the author returns. Somehow, this did not manage to kill her._

Varia: This feels… wonderful!

_Chaos looked on, unsure of how to react to all of this._

Chaos: It'll be alright… It'll be alright.

_TK and Victoria then walked in, not at all taking the time to knock. Better question. Where exactly is the front door for that apartment? They had to get in somewhere, but where would that be exactly?_

_As the author continued to ponder that, TK walked over to Chaos._

TK: Chaos, do you know where the digimon are?

Chaos: They should be in the back. I think.

_TK then headed towards the back while Victoria focused in on the white mage._

Chaos: Please leave.

Victoria: Why?

Chaos: There's something about you that doesn't sit right with me.

Victoria: And what would that be?

_Chaos took a deep breath and made another glance towards Victoria._

Chaos: I'm not quite sure and yet, I see some sort of familiarity. It as if I see a part of me within you.

_Victoria snickered and pulled her butterfly swords out._

Victoria: Are you sure you want to test that?

Chaos: Absolutely.

_The white mage then pulled her claymore out, swinging it in the direction of her opponent as Victoria did the same with her blades. What followed was a weirdly balanced battle between the two, with neither being able to strike the other down. Varia and BlackGatomon watched on, unsure of who the true victor would be._

Varia: Aww…

While those, TK was attempting to find Patamon.

TK: Where are you, bud?

Patamon: Over here!

TK made his way over to the voice, only to do a double take.

_While all digimon minus BlackGatomon were still here and enjoying themselves, something seemed off about all of this. Everyone seemed quite happy and cheerful. But at best, it all seemed forced upon them. While it could be paranoia, one would just need to take that chance._

TK: Sorry guys, but as a Gentlemanly Asshole, this must be done!

He then pulled his gun out and proceeded to shoot Patamon and BlackGatomon. And while he didn't really want to do that, it was good precaution against whatever was coming their way.

TK: Ready to go home, bud?

_Patamon nodded and flew up into TK's arms. The two made a quick glance towards the other digimon, just barely catching a glance of 'mystical' purple glow that might be affecting them. Not that either of them really cared about that at all._

_The two then made their way towards the door. Strangely, neither seemed to notice the purple glow that was also on Patamon. Which begs the question on why TK thought shooting the two digimon in particular would actually make a difference. At the very least, he didn't attempt to jinx himself this time._

_Just as he was about to reach the door, Chaos turned to face him._

Chaos: Where are you going?

TK: Home.

Chaos: Are you sure that's a good idea? Personally, I really don't what to deal with another massive shitstorm.

_TK and Victoria then laughed._

Victoria: Considering you've already caused two of those already, that's rich coming from you.

Chaos: I've gotten better, though. Heck, it's been quite a while since I did anything catastrophic…

TK: The only you're even a part of this right now is because you fucked up!

_Chaos made a quick glance towards the ground and sighed._

Chaos: You have two choices in life. You can choose to let those 'fuck-ups' take hold of you and let them drag you through the dirt. Or, you could just move on and learn from your mistakes. It's your choice which path to take.

_TK and Patamon then exited, which was followed by a loud yip._

Chaos: Crap!

_She walked out towards the duo, finding Patamon tearing into the chosen's flesh. Which serves him right to an extent, especially with him turning back into Nagamon._

Victoria: Seriously?

_Of course, she got bitten after TK. Which meant reverting back into the plant humanoid known as Flower._

Varia: All that's missing is a witch-hat wearing bakemon.

_Of course, that meant Jestery decided to just pop-in._

Jestery: Yay! Mommy Kitty is no more! Maybe Jestery off hook?

**Esunga!**

Once more, Chaos showed off her white magic skills. At least here in this madhouse, the infection was 'curable'.

Jestery: Does Chaos have to be a ruiner of Jestery's fun?

_Chaos didn't answer, instead deciding to just return to the office. TK did something similar, the only difference being him leaving with Patamon. That left Victoria, who seemed more than ready to take her daughter on._

Jestery: What does Mommy Kitty want now?

_Victoria snickered and focused her gaze on the jester._

Victoria: I believe you have something that belongs to me.

_Jestery froze and looked ready to just teleport away. Yet, she decided against doing that._

Jestery: So what?

Victoria took a deep breath and slapped her daughter across the face.

Victoria: You took something you weren't supposed too. And instead of dealing with the consequences, you set a bad example for your own daughter.

Jestery: Daughter? Jestery has no id-

_Just as she finished her sentence, the realization set in._

Victoria: After all, turnabout is fair play.

_We then cut to a shot of TK and Patamon in the rain._

Patamon: do you really think this will be alright?

TK: I have no clue, bud. We just have to keep fighting.

?: My, my, my. The Gentlemanly Asshole in the flesh.

_TK turned around, finding the teenage boy mentioned at the start of the just standing there._

TK: Who the hell are you?

?: You can call me Wrath.

_TK stared towards the camera and flipped the viewers off._

TK: Unless you have something important for me, I would suggest you fuck off.

Wrath: Here you go, then.

_Wrath hands over a piece of paper and then runs off. Once he was out of sight, TK opened the note up._

It's almost time.

The endgame is just about upon us.

-Hikari

_TK smiled and continued on._

_We then cut to Aurora's apartment, which had suffered some fire damage for some reason._

'Walrus': That's my final decision. That's it.

_For that remark, he got a bullet to the skull. Surprisingly, this didn't manage to kill him._

Aurora: You remind me of the past. It is best that we clear that away.

_Offscreen, the author was holding back the urge to bang his head against a wall._

_We then cut to a shot of her at a bridge._

Aurora: Perfect.

_But just as she attempted to climb over and end her existence. But just as she was about to attempt to climb over, she was by an orange dino wearing a pair of shiny yet distracting pair of pants. Of course, the dino went for the direct approach for solving this problem. By slapping her across the face with a banana, which was super effective._

_We then cut to a shot of her waking up in a hallway._

Aurora: Fine god, I'll do it your way.

_She then pulled herself up, only to run into Sora once more._

Sora: Hi.

Aurora: Just leave me alone.

_The two girls then entered the classroom and got themselves sat down._

?: Aurora!

_Sachiko then ran over, wrapping the cowgirl in a massive hug._

Aurora: Let go of me, bitch.

_Reluctantly, Sachiko released Aurora as Makoto, Chaos, Lupe and Sora walked over._

Aurora: What do you people want?

Chaos: We're just happy to see you, that's all.

Makoto: Same.

Aurora: Boo hoo hoo. I rather be a corpse like the rest of my friends than talking with all of you.

Lupe: Stop that! We all consider you as a friend.

Sora: You just gotta keep living on, even when everyone else is dead.

_Chaos took a deep breath._

Chaos: You're going to have to trust us. I realize that you feel like there are no other options but, you have to give us a chance.

_Aurora stared towards Chaos, only for one of her pistols to 'suddenly' fall to the ground and shoot the white mage in the forehead._

Aurora: Oopsy.

_Aurora then ran out of the classroom, not at all caring about the wellbeing of the person just shot. She did pick her gun up though._

Chaos: I hope… you're… happy with yourself.

_With that, the white mage collapsed to the ground and mumbled something under her breath._

Makoto: Uh, is she still alive?

The luckster gave Chaos a poke, watching her carefully get back up.

Sachiko: What a Mary Sue…

_Chaos then proceeded to kick the girl in the groin._

Chaos: If I were perfect, do you think I would've been hit?

Sachiko: I guess…

_We then cut to under the bridge after school, as if Chaos's big injury was no big deal at all. The only people not there, were Aurora and Sora._

Lupe: Now what?

_His gaze focused on a large black object sitting at his feet. He kneeled down and gave it a slight tap, only to catch a glimpse of a black hood._

Lupe: Fuck.

_He teared into the object, revealing a figure draped in a black cloak as 'Despair Pollution Noise' plays._

Lupe: You always were following me.

_He took a deep breath and zipped it up, but not before leaving a note of thanks. While she had done it in a nasty way, his life had been saved and things had worked out._

Makoto: What was that for?

Lupe: It's a long story.

_With that, Aurora and Sora walk up. Or more of Aurora with the body of a dead Sora along the way. Strangely, one could just make out a faint figure for a few brief seconds. Only for it to disappear._

Joe: You can fix that, right?

_Chaos stared out to Sora's body and sighed, making a quick check of her phone._

Chaos: No.

Joe: Why not?

Chaos: She has already came. Go ask Jestery for another clone.

_Almost on cue, Victoria walked up and grabbed the body bag. This was then followed by Jestery._

Jestery: What do people want with Jestery now?

Sachiko: We lost Sora, that's what.

Jestery: What a shame. Not Jestery's problem though.

Chaos: Well you're useful as ever.

_She then turned her attention to Aurora, who was now sporting a smug look on her stupid face._

Aurora: My, you actually survived that. I was really hoping you wouldn't.

_Chaos didn't answer her, instead watching the cowgirl just walk away. Afterwards, the group went their separate ways and decided to go grab their digimon. /well, after all of this stuff occurred, of course._

_Well, almost everyone._

Victoria: Are they gone?

Kuro: Yep, nya!

_The two walked over to the body bag, making sure there wasn't anybody else watching them. Once they were sure of that, they picked the bag up and opened a portal up to shove it through._

Kuro: Now what, nya?

Victoria: We could stick around a little, maybe see how this all plays out.

Kuro: Sounds good, nya.

_The portal then closes as Kuro Neko stares towards her friend. After the massive mess they had just gone through, it would be a nice change of pace._

TK: I'm home.

Patamon: Yay!

_Patamon then flies over, only to get a hug._

TK: Feeling any better?

Patamon: A little bit.

_TK smiled and pulled out the letter from earlier, showing it to his partner._

Patamon: Feels like forever since we heard anything about Hikari.

TK: I know.

He took a deep breath and looked down towards the floor. In retrospect, he could've chosen to keep living. Instead, the gentlemanly asshole decided death was a better option for some reason.

TK: Sure…

Patamon: Can I ask you something?  
TK: Sure.

Patamon: When it's all over, what happens next?

_TK didn't answer and just stared off into space. Of all the things here, this was the one big uncertainty. When they finally did finish off the 'final boss', would that be their end. Or would their stories continue on from this supposed 'endpoint'? That was the question with no answer._

TK: I don't know. If I did, I doubt I would be able to tell you.

Patamon: True.

_Lupe and Gabumon then walk in._

TK: How's mom?

Lupe: The usual. Whining and moaning.

TK: Oh.

_We then cut to Joe's house, where Gomamon is smoking a joint._

Gomamon: Joe! The airship got you again!

Joe: For the last fucking time, that only happened once.

_We then cut to the train station, where Aurora is laying on the tracks._

Aurora: Kill me now, train!

_Unsurprisingly, no trains killed Meiko Mochizuki._

_We then cut to a building with it's lights off, where a bunch of people have slaughtered on live TV._

Yami: It's me!

Of course it fucking is. Truly wonderful.

We then cut to the morning of the next day, where Makoto and his harem are watching TV.

Makoto: Well that was wonderful.

Agumon: Agreed. But what do you think Misa?

_The ninja sighed but decided to laugh afterwards._

Misa: Personally, I found it hilarious.

Kyoushi: Same. What about you, Monokuma?

_The trio turned their attention to the robot bear, who was currently cosplaying as Makoto. It makes sense in context._

Monokuma: I could care less. Especially with that succubus around the house.

_Almost on cue, Lily walked over and kicked Monokuma. Following that, we shift over to the couch, where Agumon and Reapmon are sitting._

Agumon: I'm hungry!

Reapmon: No shit.

_We then cut to Chaos's office, where she is casually meditating. Of course, that meant the digimon had been returned to her for some reason._

Gabumon: I have an idea. Let's get out of here!

_The other digimon nodded in agreement and fled the office. Outside, we shift over to a vehicle with two men in black._

Man: We have them in our sight.

Cora: Follow them.

_We then cut to a shot of exterior of Odiaba Middle School. Which, only took 14 years to get._

_Following that, were treated to a shot of a classroom and one of the roof. Finally, we focus in on a hallway where Lily is standing. Strangely, she had stopped in the middle just to check out her ringing phone._

Lily: Weird…

_She flipped it open and held it up to her ear._

Lily: What do you want?

?: To give back your part.

_The colors suddenly inverted, only to return to normal a few seconds later._

'Lily': It is almost time…

_With that she walked away as the episode ended._


	11. I hope you're happy

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

_Per usual, the episode begins with the intro, which really needs to remove the shot of Omnimon._

_Following that, we're treated to a shot under the bridge with the digimon. One would think they would choose a different location, but that would've been too hard._

Reapmon: Well this is wonderful.

Witchmon: Does it matter?

Agumon: A little bit.

BlackGatomon: Considering you guys all thought this would work so wonderfully, this serves you right.

_The other digimon gave her a quick glance, deciding to just ignore her for the time being._

Gomamon: Anyone see my joint?

Reapmon: No.

_The screen then shifts to the right, where Patamon is just standing on the ground and looking melancholy._

Patamon: The endgame is quickly approaching. Do you think we will all be ready?

The other digimon's gazes focused on him.

Gabumon: Wait, what?

Patamon: Soon, this mess might come to an end.

Other Digimon: What?!

_As they say that, the camera zooms out for dramatic effect._

_We then cut farther back, where a renamon and a humanoid girl are currently standing._

Renamon: Kiki is bored!

'Girl': Now you know how I feel.

_Kikki turned his head to face this unnamed girl, not at all wanting to deal with her. On much closer inspection though, the 'girl' appeared to be more humanoid than human. Her skin had a dull green color to it, contrasting with the white bonish wings hanging out of her back. She was dressed in a similar style to Yami, with the only difference the current state of the shirt, which had looked to have gone through hell and back._

Kikki: Jeri just mad she have to be here.

_Jeri didn't answer, instead returning her attention back to the digimon._

_As such, we cut back to the digimon._

Agumon: So, what does this 'endgame' entail?

Patamon: Basically, it's the point leading up to our stories ending… I think.

_The camera then shifts to the right, where Patamon, Gomamon and a chosenless Biyomon stand._

Gomamon: I definitely must be high! There is no way such a possibility could occur!

Biyomon turned to face the weed-smoking otter and slapped him.

Biyomon: Yet it is.

_We then shift over to Witchmon and zoom in._

Witchmon: While that's great and all, but shouldn't we tell the others?

We then shift back over to Patamon.

Patamon: Not yet. It's better we leave it as a surprise.

_The camera then shifts over to Reapmon and Biyomon._

Reapmon: If this is set in stone, we're going to have to face it. Even then, we should at least tell someone.

_The camera then shifts over to BlackGatomon and Patamon._

BlackGatomon: Heaven lies at the other side of hell. As long as you keep walking, you'll reach it.

Patamon: Nobody cares!

_The camera then shifts over to Gabumon._

Gabumon: Exactly.

_The camera shifts back to Patamon only to focus on Biyomon._

Biyomon: If this 'heaven' supposedly exists, what stops one from striking our creator down?

_We then zoom out to reveal them all in a circle._

BlackGatomon: The fact that we all probably die along with him.

Gabumon: Oh.

We then get treated to a close-up of Patamon's face.

Patamon: No matter what, we're a team.

_We then shift back over to Agumon, Witchmon and BlackGatomon._

Witchmon: Yeah…

Agumon: I second that!

_The scene then cuts to a static shot of Gomamon, Biyomon, Reapmon and Gabumon._

Gomamon: Make that a weed-filled third!

_Strangely, his mouth does not move as he says that._

_We then cut back to Patamon._

Patamon: Thanks, guys.

_We then cut to a shot behind all the digimon._

Gabumon: Patamon…

_We are then treated to a shot of the river and then the wind blowing, only to cut to a shot of the digimon being all confused and stuff._

?: Hello there.

_The camera then pans down, revealing Lily. For some reason, she was glowing with a mysterious white light._

Reapmon: Lily?

We then cut to a close-up of Kikki.

Kikki: Finally!

_We then cut to a shot of the digimon and Lily from very far away._

Reapmon: What's wrong with you?

Gomamon: Maybe we've all got into my stash.

We then get a shot of "Lily's" mouth.

'Lily': I will only tell you people once. So listen carefully.

Gomamon: What if we don't?

'Lily': Death will come quickly for you.

_We then zoom in on Biyomon and Witchmon._

Witchmon: Okay then.

Biyomon: Yeah.

_We then shift over to Reapmon and Agumon._

Reapmon: Same here.

Agumon: Indeed.

_We then cut back to Lily._

'Lily': You can call me Reaper, leader of the reformed Timekeepers.

_We then cut to a shot of Cora watching from the steps._

Cora: Fuck. This was not part of the plan.

_We then cut back to Lily's face._

Reaper: As you may already know, there exist many 'worlds' within the Digitalverse. Some of them, nice. Others, not so. Yet, they all are tied together through one simple thing. Their connections.

BlackGatomon: Does the Alternate Worlds count within it?

Reapmon: It's a possibility. At best, it would be a partial connection.

BlackGatomon: You just made this ten times more confusing by saying that. Thank you.

Reapmon then smiled, only to get slapped by the feline.

_The digimon then looked towards Lily with a whole lot of confusion._

_We then shift for a close-up of the succubus's face._

Reaper: Every interaction you made, the highs and the lows. The battles that you fought, whether they ended in win or loss. The allies you gathered and the enemies fought. All the places you traveled and the memories made along the way. It all leads up to this.

_We then get a scrolling shot of the digimon._

Gomamon: Thanks.

Agumon: Yes.

_We are then treated to a shot of dimensional space and its nausea-inducing effects._

Reaper: It's not just a single timeline or world at stake this time. It's the multiverse this time.

_Following that, we're treated to a shot of the Dark Blade's Plantation in the Digitalverse's Digital World._

_From the look of things, it appeared that the Dark Blades and their refugees were doing some sort of training exercise. Possibly, it was preparation for something big. Hint. Hint._

_We then cut to another shot of the digimon._

BlackGatomon: Then how does that tie into everything else?

_We then cut back to Lily._

Reaper: You'll see soon enough.

_We are then treated to a series of shots of the digimon's faces._

Agumon: What?!

Gabumon: Huh?

Biyomon: Okay then.

Gomamon: I must be high!

Reapmon: I just wanted to kill things. Glad to have a reason too now.

Witchmon: Ditto.

BlackGatomon: Is that seriously what you two consider 'fun'?

Patamon: I agree with Biyomon. This is all too confusing.

Reaper: That is all, my friends...

_With that, Reaper and his colleagues exited stage left as Lily collapsed to the ground, only to be saved by Cora._

_We then zoom in on Cora._

Cora: Wonderful.

No shit, sherlock.

_We then shift over to a shot staring towards the back of the bridge's underbelly with the digimon._

Biyomon: Care to explain?

Cora: Nope!

_We then zoom in on Reapmon._

Reapmon: Wanna know what? I 'm just going to take your car and go to the hospital. Screw you!

We then zoom in on Gabumon.

Gabumon: I would like to see that.

Gomamon: Yeah!

_We then zoom in on Lily's head._

Cora: Yes, let's see that.

_We then cut to a shot of Reapmon and the other digimon._

Reapmon: It's on!

Agumon: Yeah… I think.

_Reapmon then slammed her fist into the dino._

Reapmon: Not helping!

Agumon: Oh well.

Reapmon: How are you even a digimon partner?

Agumon: Because loopholes and stuff.

Reapmon: Whatever!

_The camera then shifts to an angled view._

Cora: For now, we need to get Lily healed up.

Gabumon: Obviously!

_In all seriousness, one would wonder why Maki spent so much time in the actual part 3 explaining this stuff instead of you know, taking Kari to an actual hospital._

Cora: Well, I'm going.

Reapmon: No you're not.

?: Exactly.

_A shot then rang out and we find ourselves with one less chosen. Fuck._

Aurora: Oopsy!

.

_Meanwhile in another dimension…_

_The camera takes on an overhead view, revealing a group of six flying through dimensional space. They had been travelling for quite a bit, with their destination slowly getting closer._

_The camera then focuses on a large purple bird seated with a girl and a large yak._

Girl: Are we there yet?

_The bird gave her a quick glance and sighed._

Bird: Alice, we are no closer than we were when you last asked.

Alice: Come on now, can't we have a little fun soon?~

_Alice and the yak soon found themselves casually free falling, only to be picked back up by their bird._

Bird: How about that?

Alice: Elena, never do that again.

_Elena only laughed and gazed to her partner._

Elena: Once we land, maybe then you can show me what you possibly mean by that...

_Yay..._

.

_We then cut away to Chaos in her office. There, that black cat from two chapters ago casually lays in her lap as "I'd Do Anything" from Simple Plan plays in the background. Even though that song doesn't technically exist in this world yet. Even though I did just point this out, you won't even take note of it._

Chaos: Then why did you point this out?

_The cat did not answer, insteading deciding to just purr. Chaos gave it a quick glance and laughed._

Chaos: For as much as you've grown, you're still the same as before.

_After Chaos said that, the cat teleported away._

Chaos: Some things never change, do they?

_We then cut back to the bridge with the digimon. Cora was gone, having decided to hide Lily's body off somewhere._

Reapmon: This is an interesting conundrum.

_We then zoom in behind them, proceeding to scroll to the right._

Gomamon: What now, sexy?

Reapmon: When this is all over, what will happen next?

Other Digimon: Huh?

_The other digimon looked at her with a look of confusion._

Reapmon: Everything eventually has to end. But our fates remain uncertain.

_We then zoom back out for some reason._

Reapmon: Understand?

Other Digimon: Nope!

Reapmon: We fight.

Witchmon: I guess.

Agumon: Sure.

_We then zoom in on Gabumon._

Gabumon: Are you sure?

_We then zoom out to behind Reapmon._

Reapmon: Absolutely.

_We then zoom in on Witchmon and Biyomon._

Biyomon: But I have no partner...

Witchmon: Oh calm down, bitch.

Biyomon: What did you just call me?!

_We then cut to a shot of Reapmon's "feet" and then back to Biyomon and Witchmon._

Witchmon: A bitch.

Biyomon: It's on!

_What followed, was a fight between the bird and the witch. One by one, the other digimon took their leave and decided to just return to their respective owners._

_We then cut to a shot of Makoto's harem at a mall. By that, I mean casually relaxing at a food court._

Kyoushi: So what are you having, Monokuma?

_The robot bear then turned his attention to insect girl, with the camera doing the same._

Monokuma: A sandwich.

Kyoushi: Oh. For a robot, you really don't get out of your comfort zone.

_We then focus on Monokuma, who is currently 'chewing' on his sandwich._

Monokuma: When was the last time you saw a machine eat?

Kyoushi: It was just a thought!

Monokuma: Well, excuse me Princess!

_The camera then shifts to the left, revealing Misa sitting at a nearby table._

Misa: Both of you, please stop!

_She then took a deep breath, just making out Wrath in the background._

Misa: Just great. One more delinquent to deal with at a future date.

_The ninja took another deep breath and stared down towards the table. For as much as she glad to not have to be part of whatever Despair had cooked up, the classroom was just as draining. At least there, only a single person had to die. Despair High on the other hand, though…_

Misa: No. We are not talking about that…

_The ninja then slammed her fist against the table, startling the would-be demon lord along with her friends._

Wrath: Oh boo hoo! At you have a home.

_The camera then focuses on him as he pulls a crimson blade out._

Wrath: How do you like me now, sucker?

_He then swung the weapon towards Misa, only to hit nothing but air._

Misa: Surprise!

_Wrath now found a kunai sticking out of his back, with Misa standing behind him._

Wrath: Piece of shit…

_Misa just ignored him, instead reassuming the task of keeping track of her friends._

_We then cut to another part of the mall, where Kuro Neko has dragged Victoria into a dress shop._

Victoria: This just feels weird…

_The camera then focuses on Kuro Neko, who is currently looking at the wedding dresses. Of course, the shopkeeper and their attendant somehow didn't find any of this bizarre at all._

Kuro: What do you mean, nya?

_The camera then shifts back to Victoria._

Victoria: With everything that has happened, I just don't think I'm ready to take the next step.

_She then sighed and turned her attention back to Kuro._

Kuro: You're just overthinking it, nya!

Victoria: What do you mean?

Kuro: It's easy to get overwhelmed by all of this. But as long as you have your friends, we can make it through this, nya!

_The 'black cat' stared towards her partner and smiled. Maybe Kuro Neko was right. It had been quite a while since she had a proper vacation, not that it would possibly come anytime soon._

_We then cut to a secluded spot within the mall, where the magical sex tape mage is checking her text messages. Of course, the camera is focusing on just that for the moment._

.

Voidflame: Varia, are you alright? It's not the same without you here. I realize you're still looking for him, but at least come back in one piece.

Atomicspark: Preparations are almost finished on our side, hopefully you'll be able to do yours.

.

_Varia took a deep breath and smiled. Compared to her previous trip here, there had been far less evidence to go off of. It probably didn't help that her investigative partner was off somewhere in this mess of a city doing something. She wasn't quite sure what exactly, but it was definitely not related to their investigation._

Varia: Stupid dinosaur.

_She took another deep breath as the camera focuses in. For now, she would just have to watch and wait. It was the sort of skill the mage had gotten quite proficient at._

_We then cut to the dinosaur in question, Swaggy McSwaggypants._

Swaggy: Still better than having take orders from a dragon butterfly thing.

_And while the pants-wearing dino probably should've been helping his partner out, he wasn't in the mood. No, that wasn't right. He could have easily finished the text presented to him, but instead he had taken to playing an arcade cabinet. It was some kind of magical girl fighting game based off a series of popular books written by Kaze Jukia. After his convenient death via a hit and run, the rights to the books was bought up by Jester Entertainment. In turn, they made what had been a simple book series into a multimedia franchise worth quite a bit in today's economy. Or would be, if there were actual customers. Wink._

Swaggy: Okay then.

_The dino then resumed his gaze on the arcade game, but occasionally made a quick glance behind him. Of course, the camera had to copy what he was doing and reveals the lone figure of Aurora running off to somewhere._

Swaggy: Hmmm… Maybe she knows something.

_Swaggy took a deep breath and pulled his banana out, taking one last glance at the arcade machine as he headed forth. Personally, he rather have his job revolve around this stuff, instead of what currently was. Having doing the job of someone else instead of his own, of which he no longer remembered. Whatever it had been, now only mattered to him. For now, he would just have to give chase._

_The camera then pans to a slight angle as Swaggy quickly closes to the gap between him and the cowgirl._

Aurora: Get away from me!

_She then fired both of her guns off, managing to miss her target entirely. Strangely, this did not seem to faze any of the other shoppers there._

Swaggy: Never!

_They made their way out of the mall and into a nearby building, climbing all the way up to the roof. It would be here their chase would end, whether either one of them wanted it or not. Had they both known what would've happened in those moments, would it have changed the outcome. I sadly doubt it though. After all, you're bound to fall if you step too close to the edge._

_On cue, we cut to a far-off shot of Aurora falling to her pointless death. Which pretty much describes the importance of the actual part 2 of Tri. Meaningless. Pointless. The literal equivalent of running in place. But that's beyond the point._

_The cowgirl finally hits the ground, signalling the end of the hunters. And yet, may their legacy live on in some form or another._

Swaggy: What a shame. She could've been the key to all of this. Instead, she chose to waste it all away.

He then walked away, taking a deep breath.

_We then cut to Aurora's apartment, where the walrus plush casually sits._

'Walrus': Aurora…

_He took a deep breath as the camera pans towards him._

_We then cut away to where Aurora's dead body laid. There a black cat casually gazes over the corpse._

?: I hope your happy, Aurora. Whatever you gained from that pointless death better be worth it, for that was your last chance...

_He took a deep breath and teleported away._

_With that, the episode ends._

* * *

Next Time: The splitting of paths...


	12. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the arc.  
> Part 5 of Confession will done later down the line. I just need a break from this.

_The episode begins with the intro, per usual._

_This time though, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' plays. Once that is all done, we get a shot of our future arena for the one and only actual 'fight' of this whole movie._

_Afterwards, we cut to Daigo in his office._

Daigo: I understand why you wish to doubt this, but that's the unsexy truth...

_The camera then pans around, revealing Jestery in there._

Jestery: Jestery still confused. If Cora is Jestery's daughter and Cora is from the future, how is she Jestery's partner?

_Daigo took a deep breath._

Daigo: That was within your unsexy perception. You chose to believe it as such and the sexy little Cora decided to play along with. If she had really wanted too, she could have easily abused said sexily gained trust and taken you out! Wouldn't that have been a uns-

_Before he could even finish his sentence, Jestery grabbed hold and flung him through a window._

Jestery: Don't ever say to that me again.

_We then cut to a shot of Cora's office, where the maid is taking a break._

Cora: It's almost time. I really hope to god they pull this off.

_She took a deep breath and pulled a pocketwatch out, flipping the lid open as the camera pans in. Inside was a picture of her and Jestery taken some time before she had gotten into this mess._

Cora: No time like the present.

_We then cut to a shot of our future arena once more, just to drive the point home._

_This then followed by a close-up of the area._

_And this close-up culminates with Yami showing up._

Yami: I'm back!

_Wonderful. Just more one thing I need to deal with._

_We then cut to Chaos's office. There, we find the white mage casually looking over the last of the data from Izzy's laptop._

_The camera then zooms in._

Chaos: That's the last of it.

_She took a deep breath and followed it up with a smile. Soon, her time would_

_We then cut to a close-up of Cora._

Cora: I know you're here, Jestery.

_Jestery did not answer, with the scene suddenly cutting to a cop car near the future arena. Of course, we find Varia, Swaggy and Wrath there._

Varia: I have an idea. Wanna hear it?

_The camera turns to face the dino and the wannabe demon lord, who were seeming to have a good time._

Swaggy and Wrath: Sure.

_The camera then swings back around and focuses back in on the magical sex tape mage._

Varia: Let's play Cops. The car is unlocked, the key is in the ignition and somebody left the officer caps and firearms.

Wrath: Let's do it!

_The trio then got into the cop car, putting their hats on and grabbed the guns. In no way at all will this go wrong._

_We then cut away from that, to Makoto and his harem._

_The camera then focuses in on him, as the rest of his team ran up to him._

Makoto: Duty calls.

Misa: We finally get to fight then?

Monokuma: I believe so.

Kyoushi: Took you people long enough. I was beginning to doubt whether or not I would actually get to do anything!

_The camera then finally shifts to Agumon._

Agumon: Whatever.

_We then cut to Victoria and Kuro Neko._

Victoria: Ready for this?

_She made a quick glance towards the catgirl, making sure both her and her partner were following right behind._

Kuro: Absolutely, nya!

_We then cut to a shot of Yami drinking a coffee for some reason._

Yami: That's a damn good cup of coffee. A shame it'll be all I get to savor.

_We then cut to Makoto and his harem reaching the arena._

Makoto: We made it!

_His harem members nodded in agreement, only for the camera to shift over to Joe and Gomamon._

Joe: Good, I'm not the only one who decided to come.

_The camera then zooms on Gomamon, who is casually smoking a joint._

Gomamon: Who are those weirdos? I don't remember inviting them to this party!

_The camera then shifts back to Makoto's harem._

Kyoushi: I beg your pardon?

Monokuma: Nobody told me it was a party! If you had, I would have dressed up as someone else.

_Everyone's gazes focused in on the robot bear, who was currently attempting to be regular kari for some reason._

Misa: You realize that seal otter thing is as high as a cloud, right?

_In other words, just a normal day in the digitalverse._

_On cue, a cop car then drove up and it's occupants began to open fire on them. Thankfully, they were stuck in 'hollywood physics' mode, allowing our heroes to dodge the projectiles._

Makoto: Just another day in paradise.

_We then cut back to Jestery and Cora._

_Almost immediately, the camera focuses in on Jestery._

Jestery: Are the words of momma kitty true? Are you really Jestery's daughter?

_The camera then shifts away from the jester to the cosmic maid._

Cora: Yes, I'm your daughter from the future.

_Jestery stared back at her with a look leaning between confusion and shock. Even after hearing it from her own child, she was still quite unsure about all of this. But who wouldn't be? After all, if you just found out your own digimon partner was actually your child, you probably would be in such a state as well. You also would be wondering what kind of drugs were in your system. Which, is the sort of question you'll have answer yourself._

_The camera then zooms out, but still focused on both girls._

Jestery: Okay… Then how are you still here with all of this timeline manipulation and stuff?

_Cora took a deep breath, letting out a short sigh._

Cora: Perception is a funny thing. You believed I was your digimon partner, so I went along with it. It was a win-win situation when you think about it.

_Jestery then mumbled something to herself, with the camera immediately focusing in on her._

Jestery: Then what happens to Cora after this? When this madness finally does end, what will be your fate?

_Cora's gaze immediately fell to the floor, with the camera just deciding to focus on her now._

Cora: I don't know. We will have to cross that bridge once we reach it,

_With that, Jestery reluctantly teleported away and left Cora in silence. It was probably better that way for the moment._

_We then cut to an alleyway, where our would-be cops were currently interrogating some subjects. More specifically, a demonic looking humanoid, some sort of martial artist and a robot vampire thing._

Varia: All three of you are under arrest!

_The camera shifts away from her to the martial artist, who is truly not amused by any of this._

Martial Artist: For what?

Swaggy: Because we said so!

_The camera then zooms out, revealing much more of the alleyway._

**Mermaid's Droplet!**

_Both Varia and Swaggy now found themselves flung up in the air, only to come crashing back down to earth with a thud._

Varia and Swaggy: Ow.

Wrath then got out of the squad car, making his way over to his fellow officers.

Wrath: You guys alright?

_The camera then zoomed back in, taking in the wannabe demon lord's attempts to at least look over their injuries._

Varia: I've faced worse.

Swaggy: Ditto.

_Wrath then smiled as the trio returned their attention to the suspects._

**Moon: Blade!**

_Varia pulled both of her gladius out, watching them get engulfed in purple energy. But as she was about use them on her opponents, they just walked away._

Varia: Come back here!

_The targets did not answer, instead deciding to just give them the silent treatment._

_We then cut back to Makoto's harem, Joe and their two digimon. Only now, Yami has joined them for some reason._

_Of course, that meant the cameras needed to focus on her more than everyone else._

Yami: Aren't you going to fight me?

_We then cut to a shot of Makoto._

Makoto: No.

_We then cut to a wide shot of both of them._

Yami: Why not?

Makoto: I and my friends gain nothing out of this. Even then, this isn't our battle to begin with.

_Yami only rolled her eyes, pulling a crossbow out in the process._

Yami: Let me make something out of this.

_She then fired her crossbow off, watching the bolt fly through the air and almost hit her target._

Yami: Dammit. That was supposed to hit!

Makoto: I guess my luck saved me that time. Not that it really changes much.

_Yami's gaze immediately focused back in on him, confused by what he was even talking about._

Yami: I just tried to kill you! At the very least, show some emotion!

_Makoto returned that gaze with an awkward expression, following it up with some giggling._

Makoto: That's tuesday.

_Thankfully, Lupe and Gabumon finally arrived upon this mess._

_Of course, the camera focused in on him to acknowledge his presence._

Lupe: Wonderful. At least we're not facing a furry.

Gabumon: Agreed.

Yami: I am not a furry!

Makoto: Sure…

_He then pulled his phone out, showing off a photo of Meicrackmon Victory Mode for some reason. Yami cautiously approached, taking it all in._

Yami: Thanks TOEI! I hope you're fucking happy with that decision!

_For once in what has seemed to be a while, I'll have to agree with the crazed lunatic._

Yami: That still doesn't explain why they needed to add boobs to it.

_The white cat then gazed around at her current audience, curious of their thoughts on this._

Misa: I got nothing.

Monokuma: You should cosplay as someone else!

Joe: But what exactly? We already have a princess.

Kyoushi: Hey!

_The insect princess turned her attention to Joe, strangely not that happy with him now._

Joe: It was just a statement. Calm down.

Kyoushi took a deep breath, watching as Sachiko casually landed her broom beside the group.

Sachiko: Sorry I'm late.

_She and Witchmon then dismount and casually make a quick glance at Yami._

Sachiko: You're the one who attacked me a few days ago!

_Yami only laughed._

Yami: Yes, but I was more after Aurora than anything else. Speaking of which, where is she?

_None of the chosen answered, instead deciding to just silent for now. While none of them really knew what had happened to her, they all had their suspicions of her possible fate. Not that they had any concrete way of proving it for the moment._

Yami: Let me repeat my question again. Where is she?

_Once more, they did not answer._

Yami: You killed her, didn't you? That has to be it!

_Well, you're sort of on the right track._

Makoto: did you have to do that?

_The author did not answer, instead deciding to keep his mouth shut._

Yami: That does it!

**Yami warp digivolve too… efsikudvhilsuehvrlst4j?**

_In place of Yami now stood a garbled figure of a person._

Scanning…

**Unknown**

**Omega, Despair**

**Special Moves: sfesevtvrefw**

**.**

**Sachiko: Great.**

**Makoto: Truly a tuesday.**

**Lupe: Whatever, let's fight it.**

**?: Wait up! I'm not here yet!**

Scan Complete.

Our heroes turned around, finding Evil TK and his digimon partner quickly approaching. Strangely, a cop car was following right behind for some reason.

Lupe: What did you do this time?

_TK cracked a smile and laughed._

TK: It's a funny story. Not that it matters right now.

**Patamon semi-warp digivolve too… Myotismon!**

?: I guess it is our turn to shine as well.

**Victoria overdrive infusion digivolve too… Selenemon!**

_With that, a woman casually walked over, butterfly swords in hand. She was draped in a dark purple dress, which seem to reflect light away from it._

TK: Oh, it's you.

Victoria: What did you expect? A giant slime with a tommygun?

_TK gave her a cautious glance and mumbled something under his breath._

Victoria: What's your problem now?

_TK took a deep breath and sighed._

TK: I don't know, maybe it has something to do with being stuck in a fucking time loop!

Victoria: Oh you poor baby.

TK: Just go fight whatever wants to kill us this time.

Victoria: Well, you're no fun.

_She then turned her attention to Kuro, who had just finally got her digimon, Bastemon to at least focus on the situation at hand. Considering how short of an attention span that Bastemon had, it was nothing short of a miracle._

Kuro: I did it, Victoria! Aren't you proud of me, nya?

_Victoria took a deep breath and smiled, muttering something about love under her breath._

Victoria: Of course I am. What made you think otherwise?

_She finally turned her attention to this unknown force as the other chosen finally decided to digivolve their partners._

**Agumon warp digivolve too… Elysiamon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve too... Frostmon!**

**Witchmon warp digivolve too… ExaltScorceressmon!**

**Gomamon warp digivolve too… Belphemon (Rage)!**

_As they did that, Varia got out of the cop car and took a deep breath._

Varia: Lara… please lend me your strength!

**Varia overdrive digivolve too… ExcaltScorceressmon!**

_Once she was finished with that, a grayish light engulfed the magical knight. When that light finally disappeared, Varia now stood draped in gray. Yet, she seemed quite happy about all of this._

_While that happened, Wrath and Swaggy decided to join the fight._

Wrath: Let's do it!

Swaggy: Yeah!

_While this sort of thing was a little bit against his morals, sometimes one would have to just buck up and take a stand. Even if the odds seemed insurmountable._

**Terra Spear!**

**Frost Blade!**

_Both Elysiamon and Frostmon charged towards their opponent, ready to slice/stab it all to pieces._

Unknown: Why don't you stay a while now? I won't hurt you…

_The two megas attempted to move forward, only to find themselves unable to do so._

Makoto: Hey!

_Makoto was just about ready to charge towards the opponent, only to be stopped by his harem._

Misa: It isn't worth it.

Monokuma: I doubt you want to end up like your partner.

Kyoushi: If you die, we go with.

_Makoto took a deep breath and sighed._

Makoto: Fine.

**Lightning Horn!**

_Lightning began to charge Belphemon, which he immediately shot off in the general direction. Sadly, all that manage to do was get reflected back at him._

Belphemon: Well fuck.

ExaltScorceressmon: This isn't working.

_Laughter then filled the area, with everyone focusing on a nearby building. There, Chaos and Ninamon now stood._

Victoria: Took you long enough.

Chaos: I was just waiting on a present.

_Their opponent looked at her with a bit of confusion._

Unknown: Oh, are you just going to just going to gift me to death?

_The white mage didn't answer, instead tearing the gift open._

Chaos: My, you shouldn't have!

_In place of the box, a tiny statuette now sat in her hands. A few seconds later, it melted into goop and was absorbed by Chaos._

**Chaos overdrive infusion digivolve too… Chaosanamon!**

_In place of Chaos, now stood a version of her with slightly translucent butterfly wings. She already had her claymore out, which was now silver with gray runes written on the blade. Other than that, nothing else had really changed._

_Scanning…_

**Chaosanamon**

**Super Ultimate, Despair**

**Special Moves: White Magic, Hopebringer, Cleansing Blade**

**.**

**Victoria: So that's what the partner of the author becomes. Interesting.**

**TK: Are we sure one can call it a Super Ultimate? It seems so plain and boring.**

**Chaos: Do you really want to sit through a paragraph long description?**

**Makoto: No.**

**Chaos: Exactly.**

_Scan complete._

Unknown: Is that seriously the best you could bring?

_Chaos didn't answer, instead deciding to charge towards their opponent._

**Hopebringer!**

_Multiple chains shot out from Chaos's wings, slamming their respective scythe heads into the target. Somehow, this had the added effect of unfreezing both Frostmon and Elysiamon._

Frostmon: Thanks!

Chaos: No prob.

_The white mage turned her attention back to the opponent, strangely charging up her blade with energy._

**Cleansing Blade!**

_Chaos's claymore was engulfed in greyish white energy, which seemed ready to erase those that dare defy her and her master._

Ninamon: This is no fair! We don't really get a chance.

Unknown: Hit me with your best shot.

_The white mage didn't answer and instead pulled her weapon back. She then jumped into air, slamming the blessed weapon into the opponent's skull. Bright light then erupted forth from the body, blinding anyone nearby for a couple seconds._

_When the light finally faded away, the dream world version of Yami was no more. Strangely, so was Chaos for some reason._

Victoria: No shit, sherlock.

Kuro: Yeah, nya!

_After the priestess said that, a mist-like figure formed in Yami's place._

?: Did you really think I would really go down that easy? You guys truly suck at this!

Makoto: Crap. You had to say it, didn't you?

Victoria made a quick glance towards the luckster.

Victoria: You seriously expecting sense in a place like this? You really are a fool.

_Makoto took a deep breath, resisting the urge to charge at Victoria and take her on._

**Luna Horizon!**

_Dark energy engulfed the black cat's butterfly swords, which she currently held at the ready. While Chaos was nowhere to be found, there was a chance that the white might suddenly reappear in a couple seconds._

**Victory!**

_'Yami' fired her crossbow off, watching the bolt create another rift within the fabric of the dimensions. Because you know what, the last one was hard to repair. Adding a second would truly help in this sort of situation, right?_

Lupe: Maybe we can push her into it?

Joe: Yeah, and lose our partners. Truly a brilliant strategy we have going on right here.

Makoto: It's better than having no strategy at the moment.

Misa: That's debatable.

_As the chosen continued to argue among each other, Bastemon managed to use to Helter Skelter on the opponent. While quite an accomplishment, it didn't actually do anything._

Bastemon: Ooh, a butterfly!

_After that success, the cat belly dancer thing went off to chase a purple butterfly. Or would have, if the butterfly suddenly turned into Chaos. It makes in context, I promise._

Chaos: Sure it does.

_She took a deep breath and walked over to her teammates, slamming her claymore into the ground._

Chaos: We're in the home stretch! Don't give up now!

Sachiko: Works for me, bitch sue.

_Chaos then snickered._

Chaos: At least I don't have the attitude of one.

_Sachiko took a deep breath and mumbled something. For now, she would just have to deal with all of this._

**Mach Ice!**

**Holy Flame!**

**Shuriken Storm!**

**Lightning Horn!**

**Witch Whip!**

**Aeroaja!**

_In a way, it was the first battle of DA03 all over again. While in no way a bad thing, it just seemed like a strange way to go. Not that you people seem to care. But we're getting ahead of things._

_The attacks combined and created a super-powered beam that somehow managed to beat their opponent._

Chaos: We did it…

_The white mage took a deep breath and reverted to her usual form. For as glad as she was about all of this, she felt tired and famished. Possibly, it could have something to do with her being out of practice digivolving or straight lack of energy. Or both, possibly._

TK: Whatever. At the very least, you saved us.

Chaos: Thanks.

_She cracked a smile and looked up too the sky._

Chaos: I did it!

_Offscreen, the author shouted something encouraging._

TK: And I believe we're done! Let's go home.

_Everyone nodded in agreement, with a portal appearing right on cue. They made their way over, only for everything to go black._

_When their vision finally did return, our heroes now found themselves in the digital world. Well, the dream world equivalent of it._

Chaos: What the fuck?

**Tri Ending achieved.**

**Now saving… Save complete.**

_With that done, we cut back to just a few moments ago._

_This time, everyone actually managed to get into the portal before Jestery noticed._

Makoto: Ready to do this?

_Everyone nodded and headed through, with the episode properly ending after that._

.

"Ugh…"

Chaos's eye shot open, with the white mage now finding herself in the plantation of the Dark Blades.

"Figures." she thought as a black cat casually walked over. "It's you."

The black cat didn't answer, instead deciding to stop in front of her.

"Good job, Chaos." the creature explained and stared up towards its creation.

"Thanks." Chaos answered as the black cat got ready to walk away. "So you're going then? Don't you have something for me to do?"

"You can help them out," the black cat then pointed towards the heart of the plantation, where the dark blades seemed to be training a group. "That way, we can assure things go smoothly."

Just as quickly as he appeared, the feline faded away.

"Thank you, author."

Chaos then got up, finding her partner right beside her. She took a deep breath and headed towards the dark blades…

**Endgame: Tri Abridged reached.**

**Endgame: General Digitalverse reached.**

* * *

Next Time: I'm going digital...


	13. Boku Ni Totte

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

_Instead of beginning with the usual intro, we start with a black screen with what appeared to be a sentient cocoon of plastic in the form of a human bimbo. Or in other words, Julie Enoshima in the flesh._

Julie: Go fuck yourself.

_Julie proceeds to flip the camera and the viewer off._

Julie: Seriously, I will take everything you have fucking created and reduce it to nothing.

_Offscreen, the author took a deep breath and resisted the urge to punch the leader of the order out. Though he did have a laugh afterwards._

_With that, the intro starts up. This time, 'Reincarnation' from Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE plays. Though, Kari and Aurora along with their digimon have been removed from the sequence. On the bright side, Chaosanamon and the other mega digimon have replaced the stupid images of the champion digimon and Meicoomon just staring into your soul for some reason. In all serious, why is that part of the actual tri opening?_

_With that out of the way, we begin with a 'recap' of the last couple minutes of the previous movie._

_In this case, some 'crimson skinned' man was getting ready to crucify what appeared to be the protagonists from the lesser-liked digimon diary series. Which was everything that wasn't The Ex-Conqueror Diaries to some extent. Of course, the only ones unaccounted for was the male renamon and Sam. But considering what happened to the latter, I think that might be for the better._

Yamaki: Oh shut up.

_He gives his lighter once more flick and spits at the man._

Suzie: Yeah! You'll pay for this!

_Jeri didn't answer, blowing this unknown person a kiss somehow. After she was certain it had reached its mark, she laughed._

'Jeri': I hope you're happy with yourself. Soon, you'll be nothing but a corpse in this mess.

_The figure didn't answer, choosing instead to stare towards the ground as he continued to hammer her in._

Unknown: This wasn't what I signed up for, Julie!

_In his mind, long dormant memories began to swirl around within him, reawakened somehow._

_We then cut to a shot in the past, of a long forgotten house on a place called earth. It is here that the man went to get treated._

_Currently, we find him and the bimbo from before the opening credits here._

Man: So you're telling me that your procedures can cure me of my PTSD?

_Julie smiles and resists the urge to laugh._

Julie: Of course. I just need you to sign these forms and we can get the treatments started.

_She then hands the man a clipboard with a pen, watching him fill the meaningless sheets out. Once that was done, she jabbed him with a syringe._

Julie: I'm guessing you haven't heard the stories about me?

_The man gives her a confused glance._

Man: Why?

Julie: No reason.

_The man returned his attention to the paperwork, not at all noticing Julie preparing a syringe with an unknown liquid within it._

Man: All done.

Julie: Wonderful.

_The man handed the paperwork over, only to find the syringe heading towards him._

Man: Uh... what is that?

Julie: The treatment of course, Devi!

_The man's gaze focused in on Julie, who was now cracking an even larger smile._

Man: I don't think that's the treatment...

_Yet, Julie didn't listen and injected the formula into the man right arm. After, the man's head began to spin around as everything slowly faded to black._

_Back in the present, Devi took a deep breath and focused on the now dead timekeepers._

Devi: I'm sorry. I wish that this wasn't the fate I had to bring to you. But we all made a choice.

_He finishes his work, seemingly oblivious to the tears falling down his face. Afterwards, he uses what remains of the nails and rope to hurt himself. It was the only punishment that could be worthy of his crime._

Devi: I just want this nightmare to finally end. Is that too much to ask for?

_We then cut to a shot of the digital world at night, that's slowly zooming out. We shift to the digimon partners and Mono, who's currently attempting pass himself off as a gatomon._

Mono: Oh my. We're going to have to face that guy, aren't we?

_He turns to Makoto, who gives a nod._

Makoto: You guys can go on ahead. We'll handle this.

_And with that, the four broke away from the group to take Devi on._

_Of course, the camera shifts over to the crucified timekeepers, who have accepted their fates quite well. Probably helps that they're dead by this point._

_We then focus in on Devi, who is still hitting nails into his body with a hammer. In retrospect, maybe bringing an industrial-size box of nails was not the greatest idea in the world._

Makoto: Hey, red guy!

_Devi turned his attention to the group, finding Makoto already had his gun out._

Devi: Just do it.

_The camera focuses on Makoto, who isn't sure what to do._

Makoto: Do what exactly?

Devi: Kill me.

_The camera shifts to the right, showing Makoto's companions._

Misa: Eh. I'll do it.

_Makoto shoots her a glance and sighs._

Makoto: No, let me be the one to take care of it.

_Misa only rolls her eyes and flings a kunai into Devi's foot._

Makoto: Better?

Misa: I guess.

_The camera shifts back to Makoto._

Makoto: Are you sure about this? Don't you think there is a better way to resolve this?

_Devi shakes his head._

Devi: No. I've already stained enough blood with these two hands of mine to stain a thousand worlds.

_The screen darkens and we're treated to a slideshow of various scenes involving Devi killing people. A majority of the people shown seemed unimportant, which somehow contained some guy with a chainsaw along with his minigun-carrying friend for some reason. Somehow, out of all the hunters who started this journey, they alone had made it this far. Quite an accomplishment, if you ask me._

_Afterwards, the lighting returns to normal as Devi kneels down._

Makoto: I'll grant your wish.

_Makoto fires the gun off and watched the bullet pierce through the man's skull. Afterwards, he holsters it with a sense of reluctance._

Kyoushi: We did it.

_The small group turns their attention to Makoto, who is currently taking a deep breath._

Makoto: Yeah, I guess.

_He takes one more deep breath and motions for his friends to follow him back to the group._

_Afterwards, the bell rang seven times._

Julie: Goddamit Devi!

_We then cut to the plastic bimbo in a darkened part of the 'digital world', pulling Hera and Death along._

Julie: Soon, I'll have you two as my proper assistants.

_Neither Hara or Death answered, possibly not wanting to feel any of Julie's wrath._

?: There you are. It's been a while, hasn't it?

_Julie turned her attention towards the edge of the area where an adult boy stands. For this special occasion, he chose to dress in plain blue t-shirt and shorts. A messenger bag hung at his side, with a teddy bear sticking its head out. A pair of notebooks hung by his opposite side, one a black notebook that had held up quite well for its age. The other, had no cover and seemed ready to fall apart._

Julie: My, this is just perfect. Now my plan will be complete. Would you kindly commit suicide for me, Cody?

_The camera shifts over to Cody, who is currently laughing as a loud screech filled the air. Seconds later, a flock of small reddish orange birds slammed down and created a large cloud of smoke. When that finally cleared itself away, an aura of_

Cody': I'm guess we know now where your allegiance lies.

_He turned his attention to his 'former' assistants, taking a deep breath._

Cody': I realize you're mad at me for leaving you and that's understandable. I would be mad too, if someone abandoned me like that. But that was never my intention.

_Yet, neither Death or Hera were in the mood to listen, choosing instead to pull out a scythe and a watering can respectively._

Cody: So that's how it is going be then.

_He then pulls a toy rifle out. Like the notebooks, it had seen better days. The chamber area to insert 'caps' had been taped up with a mix of camo and duct tape while the firing mechanism had been removed. Yet, the author chose to hold it by the barrel._

Cody: If my words aren't enough to show my willingness to change, then I'll let my actions do the talking.

_We then cut to a variety of shots that aren't really important, but are good for other things._

_It starts off with a shot of the conductor from DA03 on a train, heading towards an unknown location across the sky._

Conductor: Now leaving Odiaba. Next Stop, who knows where!

_He takes a deep breath and cracks a smile. While he had hoped for someone to ride with him, some time alone wouldn't hurt._

_Next is a shot inside of an apartment, where Ririsu is currently nursing her child._

Ririsu: It'll be alright, honey. 'Daddy' will get here soon and you can tell him all about your day.

_She takes a deep breath, staring down towards the baby. Her mind wandered back to then, of being a major force in the quest to conquer the digital world. While she had made her peace with the injustices she may have committed, this little bundle of joy seemed to make each and every one to return to her head._

_Yet, she was fine with it. If nothing else, it was a chance to prove the world wrong._

_We then shift to another apartment, where Victoria and Kuro Neko are currently taking care of the despair high kids._

_At this particular moment, the children and digimon partners were currently sleeping._

Kuro: Is something wrong, nya?

_Victoria took a deep breath and turned her attention to the catgirl priestess._

Victoria: I've been having this feeling lately.

Kuro: What sort of feeling, nya?

_The black cat made a quick glance away from Kuro, giving it to the floor._

Victoria: It was sort of nostalgic, as if someone is telling me to savor the moment while I still can.

Kuro: Well, more than half of those order people have been defeated. It's all downhill from here, nya.

Victoria: It's not so simple, Kuro. 'She' is still out there, possibly planning some sort of plan to capture us. As much as I admire your optimism, there is still a chance that this could all fail and finding that the end we reached is not the true end. For all we know, it could just be another point on mu-

_Kuro then jumped onto Victoria and wrapped her arms around the black cat, cutting her off in the process_

Victoria: Thanks. I needed that.

Kuro Neko: No prob, nya.

_We then cut to a shot outside of the building, where Swaggy McSwaggypants was currently standing._

Swaggy: Wonderful. The one time I actually get invited, it's the last.

_He then proceeded to eat his banana, only to have it regrow somehow._

Swaggy: So that's how it works. Awesome.

_The pants-wearing dino began to dance for joy, not at all caring about the world around him._

_We then cut to a shot of a void, where a darkness covered digi-egg sits. A long time ago, a big deal had been made about this egg. That it was the chariot, the support this world needed. Yet, none of it came to fruition._

_The camera then zooms in, showing signs of cracking._

?: Oh my.

_The camera shifts upward, revealing the Timekeeper. Strangely, he is gazing at the sky rather than the egg itself._

Timekeeper: I've been wondering something for a long time. If 'the author' is supposedly 'god' of this world, why does he call himself that?

_He got no response. Yet, that seemed to make him more curious._

Timekeeper: And if he's the author, that must mean a 'writer' must exist. But you already knew that, DigiConjurer.

_Still no response from this 'writer' person. It's as if they might not even exist._

Timekeeper: I hope you're happy with the way things are about to go.

_We then cut to Jestery, who is currently in a different part of the dream world._

_Unlike the portion designed to look like Odiaba, this small piece of her world has been shaped to be the jester's bedroom. The 'walls' glowed a bright pink color and had drawings made with white crayons hanging all about. A fluffy pink carpet lined the floor, which did nice bit of work in complementing the lavender furniture. Of note, was a vanity table with hydraulics, cogs, belts and what appeared to metal rods shaped like human bones upon it. On the bed, a makeshift metal skeleton of a female teenager had been assembled, with only the skin and the other external details left._

_Jestery made a quick glance at the blueprint in her hands, returning her focus to the robot._

Jestery: So what do you think, god? Not half bad for Jestery's first attempt?

' _God' does not answer, but had at least taken the time to observe the jester's creation._

_Jestery then got back to work, applying some sort of peach-colored fabric to the bones. She watched it bind to the bones, even if it result in someone who could pass for more of a boy than a girl._

Jestery: Mira will just have to make up for it in the clothes department then!

_She turned her attention to her vanity table and began to rummage through the drawers. After a couple minutes at pulling out 'gifts' for Cora and Victoria, the jester came upon what she was looking for: A pair of bluish purple eyeballs sat before her, going well with the short pink wig Jestery had managed to discover in the process._

Jestery: This will do nicely.

_She fitted the wig and eyes in and turned her attention to the dresser, digging through what seemed to be an endless number of orange and blue jester costumes. Eventually, she had came upon an actually normal shirt and pants with a pair of boots. While she had hoped to find something slightly more different, it would do in a pinch. She fitted the outfit onto the golem and took a deep breath, placing her hands on her heart._

Jestery: Here goes nothing.

_Very carefully, she pulls at the area of her chest, pulling out a sphere-shaped object. She placed it over the chest and watched it get absorbed._

Jestery: Good morning, Mira. How are you?

_The gyroid in front of her carefully shifts her head up to her mom, staring into the jester's eyes as the camera shifts to her._

'Mira': I feel... alive.

_The camera then shifts back to Jestery._

Jestery: Good. I wish you the best of luck, my child.

_As she said that, both her future husband and their future daughter poked their heads into the doorframe. They watched Jestery pick her creation up and create a hole in the dream world. Jestery then drops her and makes the hole disappear as the duo watch on._

Kain: Uh... What the fuck?

_He turns to face Cora, who is just as confused._

Cora: I really don't know this time.

_We then cut to a shot of our heroes in the digital world, where they've just slid down a mountain._

Chaos: I think we could do without things killing us.

Sachiko: Agreed.

_The camera then focuses on Joe._

Joe: Bring it!

_The chosen of reliability fist shot up into the air as an oversized Letorramon and Carinamon appeared._

**Neko Flame!**

**Blue Blaster!**

**Lightning Paw!**

_The trio of attacks slammed into the turtle, reducing it data._

**Marching Fishes!**

**Spiral Twister!**

**Poison Ivy!**

**Boom Bubble!**

_It was a surprising effective display of attacks, shown in such a way that the digimon actually moved. Since that's a hard animation technique to do. Not. It's even sadder when a magical girl anime made by the same studio not only blows this out of the water, it surprisingly better than this mess._

_Oh yeah. And the scorpion died._

TK: Ooh… Burn!

_The rest of the group stares towards the evil hope as Makoto and his harem run up._

Makoto: We did it!

_Cheers of excitement welcomed them back in, with the group deciding to head towards the forest._

_Only to have magical vines to grab a hold of them._

Sachiko: What the heck? We don't need this at the moment!

_The digimon then drop down and do things to the vines, freeing their partners in a scene with actual motion._

_The scene then shifts to Biyomon._

Sora: Thank you, Biyomon.

Biyomon: No prob.

_They then continue running, only for another mountain to disappear. The camera then shifts to Lupe's face, who is more than ready to be done with this._

Lupe: This is just stupid. Let's find a place to rest.

_Everyone nodded in agreement, with them managing to find a small cave in the cover of night to rest._

_We then cut to the group sitting around a campfire in said cave._

Sachiko: What were we even thinking when we signed up for this?

_The group looked among among each other, only for Makoto and his harem to give them a confused glance._

Makoto: Wait, you guys signed up for this?

_Everyone except Chaos, Makoto and the harem gave a nod._

TK: It was that or continue being dead for some. For the rest, I guess they wanted to have some sort of adventure.

_He turns his attention to Makoto._

TK: You on the other hand, fell out of the sky and got roped into this by me.

_Makoto gave him a cautious glance, his fingers already on his gun. Evil TK did the same, more than ready to make this a gunfight._

_The camera then shifts to Chaos, who has just gotten up and puts herself between the two._

Chaos: You two can settle your differences once we're out of here. For now, we need to figure out our next move.

_She took a deep breath and sat back down. Afterwards, the camera shifts to Lupe._

Lupe: You're right. We can't just sit here and wait for the inevitable to just happen.

_Everyone takes a deep breath and eat a snack. No one was really sure where the snack had come from exactly, but it was quite tasty._

_Which signals the end of this part, but not the end of the chapter._

All: Wait, what?!

_Indeed._

_After hearing that 'wonderful' announcement, they decided to head to sleep. Which was felt odd, since this was the dream world and all. One would've expected them to just pop back into the real world and be out of this potential nightmare, but this was not the case._

_Yet, two people were currently unable to slumber._

Sachiko: Can I ask you something, Chaos?

_The camera shifts to face Chaos._

Chaos: Sure.

_We then shift back over to Sachiko._

Sachiko: How do you tie into this mess?

_The camera then zooms out, showing both girls amid the sleeping bodies of their comrades._

Chaos: I had heard a rumor and chose to act on it.

_She focused her gaze on Sachiko._

Chaos: Why do you ask?

_Sachiko took a deep breath._

Sachiko: I was just curious that's all. So after this, what's in store for you?

_Silence fell over Chaos, who took a minute to debate her response. While she didn't really have many plans for once this mess was done, outside of spending some time with the author. There had been so much going on at once in this multiverse that those sorts of thoughts had been the first to go. Yet as things started to slow down and the the final battle on the horizon, the white mage was really sure anymore._

Chaos: I really don't know. How about you?

_Sachiko took a deep breath and cleared her throat._

Sachiko: Personally, I was planning to travel around the multiverse, see the sights and maybe go help people with their problems.

Chaos: So you want to be a hero then?

Sachiko: Pretty much.

_The two quietly laughed, only for Chaos to stare down at the fire._

Chaos: Sachiko?

Sachiko: Yes, Chaos?

_The white mage took another deep breath, returning her gaze to the chosen afterwards._

Chaos: Do you think I'm a hero now?

_The camera shifts to a close-up of Sachiko, who is confused by Chaos's sudden question._

Sachiko: What do you mean?

_The camera shifts back over to Chaos._

Chaos: Ever since I became a part of this mess, I've been making an effort to atone for everything I've done in the past.

_She closed her eyes, letting the memories back in. It was a swirl of unintended destruction and death, of worlds unfinished and a promise that she couldn't keep. She saw a million faces that would never see the light of day and a million fingers all pointed at her. Strangely, a lot of these faces and hands were that of TK and Davis's parents._

?: Chaos!

_The white mage opened her eyes, finding her head laying Sachiko's lap._

Chaos: Sorry about that, I just got... lost.

_Sachiko shakes her head and pulls Chaos's hood down._

Sachiko: It's alright.

_She then wraps her arms around the tired white mage, pulling her up a little in the process._

Sachiko: No matter what happens, I and the rest of the team are here for you. No matter what may possibly happen, we'll have your backs. Promise?

_She holds her hand up to shake, watching Chaos confidently grab it. Afterwards, the two girls broke away, confident in their newfound friendship._

_Kind of crazy what time can do to people._

_We then cut to a shot of Cora and Kain, who are currently sitting at a table_

Kain: So what happens to you once this all ends?

_Cora takes a deep breath._

Cora: What do you mean?

Kain: You're technically dead and from the future. Wouldn't defeating the order technically result in you dying?

Cora: Maybe.

_Kain then slams his fist against the table._

Kain: You're not even answering the question!

_Cora takes another deep breath and drinks some of her tea._

Cora: Even if I did, a version of me that didn't go would still exist. If for some reason you two can't 'do the deed', you can always pull that version and implant a copy of the original's memories in.

_The camera shifts to Kain, who is confused._

Kain: Doesn't that create a paradox?

_The camera then shifts back to Cora._

Cora: No, since there always will exist a version that never leaves. Do you understand now?

_Kain gave a nod._

Cora: Good.

_We then cut to what appears to be Wrath, who is currently to pass himself off as a news anchor._

Wrath: Welcome viewers! I'm Wrath and this is Channel 5 News.

_Behind him, a geothermal plant continues its work._

_We then cut to a dark room, where a variety of tables sit. Various figurines have been placed all about said tables, denoting the various groups of characters._

_Normally, this is not a place for such prying eyes. After all, a magician never reveals his secrets._

_A light shines on a table in the center, revealing six figurines. The ones on the left appeared to be male, consisting of a stitched-up guy, an armored goblin and some guy with the 'perfect body'. While the ones were female, consisting of a 'catgirl' dressed in a ballroom gown followed by the appearance Mira. Of course, that left the silhouette of the third figurine. I wonder who it could possibly be..._

_We then cut to it raining in the digital world._

Hera: Is that the best you fucking got?

Death: Come on, get angry on us!

_Yet, Cody only chuckled. Even as he stood battered and bruised by his former assistants, there was more than enough fight still in him to continue on._

Cody: Let's change this up shall we?

_He hung his rifle onto his back, pulling out what appeared to be one dart tag nerf guns._

Julie: You can't be serious.

_Cody didn't answer, instead choosing to fire the toy off and watch the darts head towards his opponent. If he wanted too, he could've chosen a much more effective weapon. Yet, there was a sort of charm to this old gun, that seemed to last through the years._

Hera: What about us? Once you were finished with Hunters, you casted us out! What do you say to that?

Death: Yeah! We waited in silence for your return, but you never came! Answer us dammit!

_The camera shifts over to Cody, who takes a deep breath._

Cody: You're right. I messed up, big time in that regard.

_He takes a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second._

Cody: I'm ready to make amends, starting here.

**Deathbringer X3!**

**Vine Entangle X3!**

_Vines sprouted forth from the earth, ready to launch the author up into the air. But he still stood there in the rain. There was something calming to it. As if no matter what happened, he would turn out alright._

_We then cut to our main group of heroes on File Island, having been denied a cool easter egg and a screenshot-worthy moment._

Misa: What are you even talking about?

_The kunoichi got no answer to her question. Yet, she had expected that._

Lupe: Now what?

_Makoto only shrugged and took a step forward, tripping over a rock in the process. The rock then went flying, hitting a hidden button in the bushes. Which opened a portal under their feet and sucked them in._

_We then cut to a shot of Timekeeper and his egg._

Timekeeper: Now, what are you willing to pay in order to maintain this fickle peace?

_He then gives the egg a slight rub._

_We then cut to our heroes in the real world, where they find themselves in what appears to be the apocalypse. Everything looked either broken or just ready to fall over._

Sora; Uh… are we sure we're in the right place?

_Lupe took a deep breath and gave a nod, only for a group of angels to approach._

Lupe: Crap.

'Angel': By orders of Mecha-H, you are all under arrest.

_The chosen gave the robot a confused glance, unsure what they had gotten themselves into._

Makoto: Author, do you think you could fill us in? I feel out of the loop.

_One quick call later, they got their answer._

Makoto: Okay...

_The camera then shifts back to the angels, who are closing in on them._

Chaos: What's the plan?

_We then cut to them running from the robots._

Chaos: I realize that angels are hard to kill and all, but I still think that running isn't the best option here!

Kyoushi: Then what was your plan then?

_The camera shifts over to Chaos, who has her hands on the handle of her greatsword._

Chaos: I would have held them off while you people made your escape.

_Sachiko made a glance towards her friend and took a deep breath._

Sachiko: What would happen if you died? Wouldn't your master and your friends be sad?

_Chaos took a deep breath._

Chaos: You're right.

_The camera then shifts to a shot showing them all running past the camera. Only to end up at a dead end, with the angels about to close in._

_The camera shifts to Joe._

Joe: Wonderful. We can't catch a fucking break, can we?

_After making sure that their partners were safe, the angels caught up._

'Angel': Come with us now, we won't hurt you… yet.

_We then cut to the group stuck in a conference room._

Mono: It could be better.

_Everyone's gazes focused on the robot bear._

Mono: They could've brought snacks.

_The chosen then fell over._

?: I have arrived, sexy children!

_Millenniummon then slammed through the door, shattering it into a million pieces. Afterwards, he then switched to his human form. Which actually was wearing clothes, thankfully._

Sora: Uh… I'm not sure whether I should be happy or sad to see you.

Makoto: Yeah… You don't sit in the trustworthy bin for me.

Daigo: That's truly an unsexy thing. Oh well. To the sexmobile!

_With that, he herded them out of the building and into one of those armored vehicles._

TK: So, where are you going to take us?

Daigo: To a sexy place of course!

_We then cut to a shot of the school._

Misa: I feel kind of gypped.

_She took a deep breath and turned her attention to the other chosen. While they didn't say anything, they were probably hoping for something more exciting._

_We then cut to a shot of Wrath doing some more reporting on a tablet._

Wrath: Welcome to channel 5 news with me, your host, Wrath. Today, things are coming to an end. But no matter what, don't give up. If life has taught me anything, just when you think you've drawn your last card and are at death's door, you might just get a second wind and be set upon a new path. The only time you lose is when you decide to just give up.

_We the cut to a scrolling shot of the chosen listening to the message, with a couple of them making sure to copy it._

_Behind them, the digimon were stretching._

_We then cut to a shot of Daigo with all the digidestined in front of him._

Daigo: It'll be alright. Even as the end approaches, they will pull through.

_He pulled out an old photo of him in his digimon form standing with a boy. At first, they had been enemies, ready to tear each other apart. But time seemed to dull those sort of things, or so he had thought. Now, he really wasn't sure._

_We then cut to the chosen sitting on the floor._

Makoto: So, who do you think we'll be fighting this time?

_Silence fell upon them, as if they didn't want to talk about it. Not that one could really blame them after all that had happened._

BlackGatomon: Probably that Mecha-H thing.

_She makes a quick glance towards Gomamon, who is lighting a joint at the moment._

BlackGatomon: Do you think you can wait on that? This is serious business and we don't need that sort of thing clouding one's judgement.

**Marching Fishes!**

_A fish 'floated' over to the cat digimon and slapped her._

**Lightning Paw!**

In return, BlackGatomon charged over and slapped Gomamon back. In the process, she managed to destroy the joint.

Gabumon: Now that you are settled in, I believe the humans have found a message.

_The camera then shifts to behind the chosen, who are currently huddled around a laptop._

Timekeeper: Soon, I will bring forth a great digimon. Just how far are you people willing to go to make sure that peace will last?

_With that, we've reached the halfway point of the chapter._

_We then cut to the digital world, where it's still raining._

_The fight was still in full swing. But by that same token, things had reached their conclusion. Both Hera and Death were at their end, while Digisa was eating some of those gummi colas. You know, the ones haribo makes in those red plastic bags._

Hera: Just fucking die already!

Death: Go die in a fucking hole!

_Yet, the author continued to eat his gummis, occasionally throwing out a few into the area. For some reason, this was enough to keep them distracted from him._

Cody: I'm not quite what you two even managed to accomplish under that woman's control. Everything you've done so far has brought nothing but disaster.

Hera: Boo! We put that fucking mailing company out of the picture.

_The author chuckled._

Cody: They just got an airship and are currently gathering themselves an army to take on the order.

_He took a deep breath, wiping away the mix of sweat and rain that had formed on his brow._

Cody: My offer still stands by the way, if you're willing to give it some thought.

Hera & Death: Just give us some damn gummis.

Cody: You already know my cost.

_Both girls made a glance towards Julie and gave a wave, only to follow it up by standing behind Cody._

Cody: Welcome back, you two.

_He hands them a couple gummi colas and turned his attention to Julie._

Julie: You'll pay for that.

Cody: Then show me then.

_We then cut back to the chosen huddled around the computer._

Chaos: Wonderful. This is just what we needed at this particular moment.

_She and the other chosen turned their attention to Daigo, who was chomping down on an apple._

Daigo: This is truly unsexy. I would prepare your sex protection and say your last goodbyes just in case. But first, have some of this sexy food.

_He then pulled out a plastic bag and dumped the contents onto the table._

Daigo: Eat up.

_He took a deep breath and sighed, watching chosen and digimon alike gobble up what might possibly be their last meal in this place. Afterwards, they chose to spread out within the school and make a call to their families._

_We start with Sora, who was running through the possible numbers she had that weren't her friends._

Sora: Why is it that clockwork version of me the only phone number I have?!

_We then cut to Joe, who is currently talking with Ririsu._

Joe: Of course. If I don't die, I'm more than willing to give your a child a check-up. Sounds good.

_He ends the call and turns to face Gomamon._

Gomamon: Now, can I have my joint?

_Joe sighs and hands Gomamon his second joint of the night._

_We then cut to Misa and Kyoushi in the computer lab._

Misa: Yes, Luke. I'm alright. I just need to finish this job up and then we can see each other.

Luke: Just don't do anything stupid.

Misa then hangs up, more than ready to throw her phone.

Misa: Baka...

_We then shift to Kyoushi, who is screaming into the phone._

Kyoushi: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T CONNECT?!

_Misa gives her a quick glance, confused by who Kyoushi is even talking too._

Kyoushi: It was worth a shot.

_She takes a deep breath and attempts to transmit her thoughts of vengeance to a certain turkey. Sadly, reports could not confirm or deny that he actually received said thoughts._

_We then cut to Wrath, who finds himself with Swaggy attempting to think of someone to call._

Wrath: Fuck. I was hoping that wayback machine info would make the difference. I guess not.

_The camera then zooms out, showing the two at a cafe._

Swaggy: Yes, it's a shame. But on the bright side, you still have us, your other big dysfunctional family.

_Wrath let out a chuckle. Like it or not, he was part of this mess. If he had been given the choice, he probably wouldn't have gone with this choice. Yet looking back, it had worked out for the better._

Wrath: You're right, Swaggy. I may not be related to any you by blood or through some long lost connection, but we're all part of this big happy dysfunctional family.

_Tears began to fall down from Wrath's face as a smile formed. It was the sort that one has when they've finally decided on something difficult after so long. He would take the chance savor it, knowing that it wouldn't last long._

_We then cut back to the school, where Lupe is talking on the phone._

ClockworkBiyomon: So I heard that is your last abridged thing.

Lupe: Yeah…

ClockworkBiyomon: What's wrong, honey?

_Lupe took a deep breath._

Lupe: I just don't know anymore.

_ClockworkBiyomon laughed._

ClockworkBiyomon: Some days are like that. As long as you keep fighting, things will turn out alright.

Lupe: Last time I had that sort of faith, you ate me.

_He then hangs up and takes a deep breath._

Lupe: Family...

_We then cut to Evil TK sitting at a laptop._

TK: Well this is fancy.

_The camera shifts to the laptop, which is currently displaying Victoria and Kuro Neko._

TK: What's the special occasion.

_Victoria took a deep breath._

Victoria: Please don't die on us again.

_TK sighed and cracked a smile._

TK: I won't.

Victoria: You better. If you pull something like that again, I'll have to go down to god knows where and drag you back... baka.

TK: If I didn't know better, I would say that you have some feelings for me.

Victoria: Be glad that we aren't face-to-face.

_She then flashed her butterfly swords at the screen for dramatic effect._

TK: Never change, Victoria. Never change.

_Afterwards the black cat walked away from the laptop on their end. Allowing for some private one-on-one between the gentlemanly asshole and the catgirl priestess._

TK: Do you remember me, Kuro?

Kuro: A tiny bit.

TK: Can I ask you something then?

_Kuro stared into the screen with a confused look._

Kuro: Sure, nya?

TK: Keep an eye on Victoria, will ya? I realize that you're one of the few she even listens too, so if she does something incredibly stupid, please be there for her?

Kuro: Sure. Goodbye, nya.

_The chat then ends and Evil TK closes the laptop. Afterwards, he sent a quick text message to Hikari and turned his attention to Makoto, who's been standing in the doorframe for the whole chat._

TK: What about you? Do you have anyone who cares about you?

_Makoto shook his head, following it up with a deep breath._

Makoto: If I did, I doubt I would be in this predicament.

_The camera shifts back to the gentlemanly asshole, who is laughing at the moment._

TK: Hindsight is 20/20 sometimes. Even when you think that things have reached their endpoint, life can easily flip that table right around.

_Makoto stared towards the ground._

Makoto: I was going to ask you something.

TK: Do tell.

Makoto: Once this all over, I want you to possibly kill me.

_TK walked over to the luckster and slapped him across the face._

TK: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GIVING UP?!

_Makoto took a partial step back, confused by what his rival was even talking about._

TK: For all you know, this could be your final life! If you die then, you have nothing. What about your friends and all that they worked for?! Don't throw in the towel yet when there's still so much to live for!

_He then slammed his foot down and glanced towards Makoto, finding him trembling in fear._

TK: I'm sorry, I ju-

Makoto: No, you're right. Forget that I even asked.

_He turned around and headed out of the room, with TK choosing to take a deep breath._

TK: I probably could've handled that better.

_We then cut to outside, where Chaos currently sits on a bench._

Chaos: Figures. He told me was going to deal with Hera and Death. Hopefully, he got the message at least.

_The camera then shifted to in front of her, where Sachiko had decided to pull the white mage in for a photo._

Chaos: Hey!

She glances towards Sachiko, who is taking a deep breath.

Sachiko: That was rude of me. Sorry about that.

She made a quick glance at her phone, only to show it to Chaos. While it could've been better, it was good enough for their eyes.

Chaos: No, it's alright. You're just trying to make yourself feel better in the face of potential death.

_Sachiko shrugged._

Sachiko: I'm guess I'm busted then?

_Chaos laughed._

Chaos: Not really. Though if you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to Mimi?

_Sachiko sighed, taking a deep breath._

Sachiko: Salad.

Chaos: Salad?

Sachiko: She demanded to be turned into salad. She got her wish.

Chaos: Forget I even asked.

Sachiko: No, it's alright. She had been on the deep end for quite some time and this was the last straw.

_The camera shifts to show both on the bench._

Chaos: Got any plans for after this?

Sachiko: Maybe…

Chaos: Do tell.

_Sachiko did her best puppy dog eyes expression._

Sachiko: Do you think you could spend a little time with me after this?

_Chaos rolled her eyes and laughed._

Chaos: I thought you hated me, especially with the whole mahora thing.

_Sachiko took a deep breath as her face returned to normal._

Sachiko: Time heals some wounds, I guess.

_The two laughed._

Chaos: In that case, one I've gotten a check-up/repairs from my master, sure.

Sachiko: Sounds good.

_The two proceeded to make their way back into the school and back to the classroom, where the rest of our heroes are currently sleeping._

_Fast forward to morning, where the laptop is buzzing again._

Neo Saiba: WAKE THE FUCK UP, MAGGOTS!

_Seconds later, this totally forgotten part of the digitalverse disappeared, possibly for the rest of time._

_We then cut to the digital world, where it now looked to be a one-on-one battle._

Julie: That does it! DIE!

_Julie then charged towards Cody, more than ready to tear the author apart._

Cody: Bring it.

_As the crazed bimbo reached him, he ducked and chomped into Julie's left arm._

Cody: Yuck. You taste like plastic and fake regrets.

_He then pushed her out of the way, creating a portal for the trio to fall into._

Cody: Goodbye.

 _He then grabbed hold of his two assistants and jumped in, leaving Julie behind_.

Julie: Savor your victory, fuckhead. Because the next might cost you quite a bit.

If you say so. Your words are as fake as

Julie then mutters something under her breath and get transported somewhere else.

_We then cut to the city, where Timekeeper and a just teleported-in Julie are examining their creation._

Julie: That should be enough dimwitted idiots to start the process off.

_She turns her attention to Timekeeper, who is currently attempting to make sure that he isn't in her shadow._

Julie: You still have a bit of use for me, Timekeeper. So I won't betray you… yet.

Timekeeper: You're a really reassuring bimbo... not.

_He turned his attention to the egg, which was currently shaking all about._

Timekeeper: A shame we had to kill Mecha-H in order to make this possible.

_The camera shifts back to Julie, who is laughing._

Julie: She was useless anyhow. Better that what was left of her be used to light the fire that will bring us into a new age. An age where we are back on top once more.

Timekeeper: If this works, mind you. For all we know, something might happen and we have to scrap this plan.

Julie: I doubt the author would do anything incredibly stupid and/or reckless.

_Do you truly wish to test that idea? Because I'm more than willing to do that right now._

Julie: I hope you get fucked and die a miserable death in the process.

_Strong fake words from the bimbo._

Julie: Fine then. I'll do just that.

_She walks over to the egg and begins to rub it. Black miasma fills the area, more than ready to choke anyone stupid enough to take this potential creature on._

_We then cut to the classroom, where everyone has gathered around the laptop._

Chaos: Wonderful.

Makoto: I guess this is our final battle here.

Lupe: Probably.

_Sachiko moves slightly closer to Chaos, giving her a hand a slight squeeze. Afterwards, they gathered up their stuff and headed out._

_We then cut to them at the same city area. Though now, they're joined by Wrath, Swaggy, Victoria and Kuro Neko._

Chaos: Let's do this.

With that, the third part ends and we enter the fourth and final part.

_To start things off, we have a massive, six-way digivolution._

**BlackGatomon warp digivolve too… Ninamon!**

**Witchmon warp digivolve too… ExaltScorceressmon!**

**Gomamon warp digivolve too… Belphemon (Rage Mode)!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve too… Frostmon!**

**NekoAgumon warp digivolve too… Elysiamon!**

**Patamon warp digivolve too… MaloMyotismon!**

**Victoria overdrive digivolve to… Selenemon!**

**Chaos overdrive infusion digivolve too… Chaosanamon!**

_Afterwards, everyone who was armed pulled their respective weapons out as Jestery, Cora along with Cody and his two 'redeemed' assistants. Though, it appears that the author currently had Hera wrapped in a hug._

Hera: You could let go of me now.

_Reluctantly, her master did just that._

Chaos: Good to see you two finally got some common sense in your head.

Death: Oh shut the fuck up.

_Cody gave her a cautious glance._

Death: Oh. waa. You swear like a sailor all the damn time. Give me a break!

_Of course, it was now Death's turn to get a hug._

Death: No!

Jestery: Aww…

_Death shot Jestery a glare, which no one could really see until after Cody let go of her._

Julie: If you're done being a fucking baby, die for me please.

_Jestery then teleported behind Julie._

Jestery: This is your one and only warning. Give Jestery one good reason not to slit your throat and be done with you?

Julie: Make me.

_Jestery pulled her 'butterfly swords' out._

Jestery: Why? You locked me in a cage the last I was 'bad', attempted to kill Cora and now you want to kill more people? No. I will not stand for this injustice!

_She then created a portal under Julie's feet, dropping her through in the process._

Jestery: I guess this is war now.

The camera shifts to Victoria, who isn't quite sure what just got into her daughter.

Victoria: Wait, is this the only thing I passed down?

_Probably._

Victoria: You're not helping.

_She made a quick glance towards Cody, picking up a rock and flung it towards the author. And while it didn't quite reach her target, she did get to watch him pull Hera in front of him as a shield._

_After though, the timekeeper coughed and took a deep breath._

Timekeeper: Behold, my creation!

_The egg then shatters, revealing a skyscraper-sized digimon made up from a variety of digitalverse digimon._

Timekeeper: Behold my creation, Omega Devast!

_Scanning…_

**Omega Devast**

**Omega+, Despair**

**Special Moves: ?**

**.**

**Jestery: Perish Song!**

**Chaos: You idiot! You hit me!**

**Jestery: But Jestery got the thing in the process.**

**Victoria: Cora, did you seriously not teach her how to aim?**

**Cora: Maybe?**

_Scan complete._

_Sachiko didn't listen and ran towards her friend, strapping her spear to her back._

Chaos: Figures. Ever since I came crashing into this, our paths always seemed to cross. But this is goodbye.

_The two then hugged, only for Chaos to revert back._

_With that, Perish Song did its work and pulled the white mage's soul out. The soul then disappeared, only to appear in the author's hands for safekeeping. Yet, the white mage still clung to the green mage as they watched Omega Devast fade away._

Sachiko: Wait, what?!

_Oh well, I guess that works. Just continue on with the way things were going._

Cody: Bullshit. This is the consequence of what I did, isn't it?

_He took a deep breath and sighed, muttering something about losing control._

_Both Cody and Sachiko turned their attention to Jestery, who was currently messing around with a yoyo._

Jestery: Jestery in trouble now?

Cody: Not really. You committed the crime of not aiming properly, which isn't as big of a deal as some of the other things you've done this particular year.

_The camera shifts to Victoria, who gives her a daughter a cautious glance._

Jestery: No comment.

_With that, the author and his assistants reluctantly teleported away, leaving Chaos with Sachiko._

_The camera then shifts to the two._

Sachiko: Are you alright?

_Chaos gives a nod._

Sachiko: So I'm guessing you can't speak?

_Another nod._

Sachiko: Okay… Is there anything else that you can't do at the moment?

_Chaos pointed towards her throat, following it up with a shake of her head._

Sachiko: Nothing vocal. So I should probably get one of those mini whiteboards and some pens.

_She made a quick glance at Jestery, who reluctantly pulled those objects out. As they did that, the timekeeper coughed._

Timekeeper: Hey, I'm still here.

_The camera shifts over to Jestery, sticking her tongue out._

Jestery: Nobody cares about you. Goodbye!

_She then made another portal appear, this time under the timekeeper's feet._

_The camera then shifts to TK and MaloMyotismon._

TK: Well that was anti-climatic. Almost boring to some extent.

_The digimon nodded in agreement, only for Giga Devast to reappear with one of those 'Ophanimon' angels. Strangely, this particular one was dressed in light blue armor with short brown hair and a flaming lance. Yet, melancholy seemed to hang around her, as if this was not what she had wanted. Not that I blame her. After all, we all make mistakes along the long journey known as life._

Joe: Please shut up. You have no right to say that after the way you treated Chaos.

_Offscreen, the author took a deep breath. It had been quite a long day on his end, not at all helped by what had just happened. This was not the outcome he had wanted, but he would just have to deal with that fact._

Joe: Answer me, dammit!

_Yet, they got no answer._

Joe: Bullshit! Your silence spe-

_Chaos then broke free from Sachiko and walked over to the chosen, slapping him across the face. Afterwards, she wrote something on her whiteboard and allowed Joe to read it._

Joe: 'It's the author's problem now and we should deal with Omega Devast at the moment.'

_Joe took a deep breath and sighed._

Joe: Fine. But this doesn't mean that I quite agree with you.

_Fine by me._

_They returned their attention to this mutated monstrosity and charged forth, more than ready to take it on._

_What followed was a long drawn out battle that resulted in the eventual defeat of their opponent. Yet, there wasn't really anything satisfying to it._

_Heck, once they were done there was no fanfare or celebration, just a cut to black._

.

Sachiko sighed.

It was just her and Chaos now, with even digimon having already take their leave.

"Are you ready to go now?" she whispered and watched Chaos give a nod. "Good, let's get you checked out and then we can play."

The two made their way towards the edge of the area within the dream world, finding the portal back to the digital world with little trouble as the credits roll against a black screen. Of course, Boku Ni Totte plays in the background.

Credits

Kuro Neko - Tai Kamiya, Herself

Lupe - Matt Ishida, Himself

Sora - Herself

Sachiko - Mimi. Herself

Joe - Himself

Shade Alkruz - Izzy Izumi, Himself

Evil TK - Himself

Lily - Kari, herself

Aurora - Meiko Mochizuki, Herself

Cora Desaet - Maki Himekawa, Herself

Milleniumon - Daigo Nishijima

Chaos Ferama - Herself

Victoria Arcana - Herself

Makoto Naegi - Tai, Himself

Misa - Herself

Kyoushi - Herself

Wrath - Himself

Varia - Herself

Swaggy McSwaggypants - Himself

Delta - Themselves

Various Digimon - Themselves

Cody - The author/himself

Hera and Death - Themselves

Julie - Herself

Timekeeper - Himself

..

_We cut back to the dark room._

_There, the final silhouette has been filled in, with a female white mage taking its place. A figure carefully inserts the soul inside, watching the blank clay figurine get its details filled in._

?: I realize this is not the fate you had in mind. But look on the bright side. This is your chance to be a hero.

_He took a deep breath, following it up with a sigh._

?: I wish there was a better way. And maybe there is. But with the way things are going, I doubt I would have either the time or the resources to accomplish such a solution.

_He then turned around, focusing his gaze on the camera._

?: Oh my. I wasn't expecting visitors.

_The mystery person then grabs hold of the camera, pulling it past the figurines and allowing one to catch a brief glimpse of a large island with a bunch of smaller ones off the coast of it. Eventually, the camera focuses in on two sets of figurines. The set on the left were all scattered about, with the largest group being two at most._

_The set on the right, were much more bunched together, as if they were focusing on a particular goal or destination. Though, it was really hard to tell if such things seemed to exist with them._

?: We're almost there. The last pieces fight onward, moving closer and closer to the end.

_He turned his attention to a table behind him, where a third group of figurines stood. They stood as the middle ground of the other two groups, seeming to be both scattered about but bunched together at the same time._

?: Truly amazing, isn't it? Somedays, I wish it didn't have to end. But that's impossible. All stories must end eventually.

_On a far off table, you can just make out a large batch of figurines that are waiting to be finished. But before you can get a better look, the screen goes black for the last time..._

* * *

Notes:

The longest thing I written this year and possibly ever. And that's including the first chapter of Hunters, after editing and stuff.

Yes, the digitalverse is coming to an 'end'. I do plan to wrap any lingering plot threads that either are important in the grand scheme of things or just flesh out the big picture of this mess for all.

After that, you should probably have a clear idea...


End file.
